War Games
by Jediempress
Summary: Completed. Riku, Sora, Ed and Al Elric -FMA- , Harry Potter vs. Dante -Devil may Cry- , Vash the Stampede -Trigun- and Anakin Skywalker in a war game. Other characters included! Works better than you think. Light yaoi. Please review.
1. The challenge

This is set in a crossover world I came up with long ago. I'm sure you and your friends have debated if certain characters could beat other ones. So I've actually done it.

A few notes: All characters should be behaving properly. In this scenario, Riku and Sora are going out. Harry Potter is a Jedi Padawan. Ed and Al are post movie. Riku is Sephiroth's half-brother. There is an OC mentioned who is only relevant in that she's how everyone knows one another.

Take a chance and keep reading. This really works surprisingly well. It's just meant to be a fun little action story. If there are questions or concerns please tell me.

Disclaim: Don't own the characters, only their games, movies, and other money draining merchandise.

"Oh please." Ed rolled his eyes. "We could sooo take you old timers on."

"Cocky little punk, isn't he?" Ani commented not even looking at the group on the floor.

"Who you callin' little?"

"You, runt." Vash laughed loudly. He quickly got serious. "So you really think the five of you can handle us?"

"Hell yeah."

Al and Sora exchanged hesitant looks, knowing they were being dragged into something they weren't going to like. Riku merely shrugged from his spot beside Sora. "I doubt it would be too difficult."

"What about you, Harry?" Vash narrowed his eyes at the Brit. "Think you can take your master?"

Harry glanced over at Ani, who was still focused on his video game. He took a quick look back at the other boys. When he turned back to Vash his grin was overly confident. "With these guys? You wouldn't stand a chance."

Ani raised an eyebrow, still mashing buttons. "Seems my Padawan has been influenced by some trouble makers who need to be put in their place."

Dante suddenly threw down his controller. Ani let out an abrupt hey as Dante stood, an evil grin on his face. "Why are we arguing about this? Friday, 9 a.m. You five against us three in a war game. We'll kick your asses in under three hours."

"You're on!" Ed jumped up, falling short of coming face to face with him.

The other four boys couldn't help but notice the amused expressions on all three men's faces. They weren't in the least concerned about losing to a bunch of teenagers.

Al leaned over to Sora. "We're in big trouble."

"I wouldn't say big." Riku spoke calmly, squitinizing each man. "But it's going to be tough."

Sora noticed Riku's expression. "They're gonna kick our butts."

"Not necessarily." He murmured back.

"Let's go, guys." Ed turned on his heel. "We've got some planning to do."

They got reluctantly to their feet, following the former State alchemist. Riku and Sora didn't look back but Harry gave Ani a quick nod. As they walked out, a hesitant "but, Brother," could be heard from Al.

Dante doubled over, white hair falling in his eyes. "Oh, man! Those kids don't have a clue!"

"Riku does." Ani countered, hitting the reset on the PlayStation. "He's already formulating a plan. It'll be a solid one, too."

"Sephiroth is a damned military genius and Riku's been learning from him." Vash added.

Dante shrugged. "How wonderful for him. How much real combat experience does he have?"

"Very little."

Ani looked away from the loading screen. "Sora has the most melee experience. Ed was more special ops. Al and Harry have only dealt with what would basically be skirmishes."

"Who's got the most power?"

"Technically Riku. Not only is he a Keybearer, he's part of Jenova's legacy."

"And she was one nasty bitch." Vash grimaced. "She was exiled for a reason."

"Yeah, I've heard of Jenova." Dante folded his arms. "My old man had a run in with her years back."

Vash looked curious as hell but didn't ask for details. It wasn't likely Dante would have any anyway. Dante's knowledge of his father was limited. "So if Riku's gonna play general, we should take him out first."

"You want him or can I?" Dante looked bored again.

"You're the half-demon. I think it's a law or something that you deal with the half-angel." Vash waved a dismissive hand.

"Then I get Sora." Ani declared. "We're both Chosen."

"Fine, that leaves Ed to Vash." Dante sat back in his original seat, reclaiming his controller. "We handle Al and Harry as necessary."

Vash looked to Ani who merely shrugged before returning to his and Dante's game.


	2. Arrival

"Hey, guys! Where the hell are we?" Ed yelled from up the street. He had wandered ahead of the group as the rest of them waited to get their bearings.

"This is Radiant Garden." Sora grinned. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"The castle's still wrecked so this must be during the Reconstruction." Riku noted, looking off to the left. "The detail is amazing."

"Where do you think Professor Xavior got the layout from?"

"Looking at the stage the rebuilding's at, I can only guess one person."

"Sephiroth." The two spoke in unison.

"Great." Harry muttered. "He's helping them, too."

"I doubt it." Riku walked a few steps toward Ed. "Something like this would be beneath him. But I wouldn't be surprised if he's watching somewhere."

"As long as he doesn't get involved." Sora moved forward and Al followed. "I'm never fighting him again."

"Oh, I wasn't that tough on you."

"Bloody hell!" Harry leapt away from Sephiroth who had suddenly appeared behind him.

Weapons came out as the group of teens eyed the man suspiciously. Sephiroth gave a small amused smile. "Stand down, children. I'm not here to confront you."

"Why are you here?" Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Observing as a neutral party. I have been asked to see that none of you are permanently damaged and no one had unequal advantage."

"Unequal?" Al's voice was worried.

"There is a reason I chose this setting." Sephiroth turned, his wing materializing. "I will be in the Dark Depths."

The wing wrapped around him and he disappeared. The five stood stunned for a moment before Riku snorted. "Great. Now I've gotta worry about him watching me."

"Don't worry about it, Riku." Sora took his hand and led him up the road. Harry and Al followed and as they were joined by Ed, Riku glanced over at him. "I have a place we can use as home base but I'll need Ed's help."

Ed nodded. "What are we doing?"

"The two obvious places for us to set up would be the Restoration Committee headquarters and the castle because Sora and I have ties there."

"Knowing Ani and Dante they'll want to stick close to town so they can set up ambushes." Harry added. "Vash will simply go along with them."

"Right. So I want to set up a fake base at Merlin's and put the real one in the Castle."

Sora grinned. "But it'll be in the damaged part, right?"

"Right." Riku ruffled his hair affectionately. "You take Harry and Al to make the decoy. Ed and I will go to the castle."

"You sure splitting up is a good idea?" Al asked with concern.

"Don't worry." Riku assured him. "We know what we're doing. Besides, you three will be more exposed than Ed and I. I can use portals."

"Oh, right."

"Keep your comms open and call if you see anything suspicious." Riku raised his hand away from the group. A large circle of swirling black, purple and green energy appeared. "We'll contact you when we reach where we want."

There was a series of nods. "Let's go."

Riku and Ed disappeared with the portal and for a brief moment, the three left behind looked worried. They quickly rid themselves of it however and turned to one another. Harry glanced around. "All right, where we headed?"

"This way." Sora began walking down the street. "I wonder if they're going to add people to distract us." He laughed. "As long as there's no Heartless or Nobodies, I'm happy."

"At least if there are Heartless, Riku should be able to control them. That's if they can program that type of stuff." Harry commented.

"Maybe." Sora said softly. "I hope he can't."

They continued in silence, Sora leading them down a few of the side streets, pointing out various locations. Harry and Al paid close attention, all the while searching for any signs of life.

"It's awfully quiet." Al's voice wavered a bit. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Harry agreed. "Master has something planned, I know it."

"Yeah, he probably does." Sora tilted his head back. "Let's head over to Scrooge's ice cream stand. We can get on the roof and get a good view of the Marketplace and the entry to the Bailey."


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, that was weird." Ed shook himself of the coldness that clung to him.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you about that." Riku surveyed the area. "Sora has trouble with corridors too."

"It's just cold. Other than that it's not much different than passing the Gate." Ed joined in the surveying. "How far do you think they're going to take this?"

"Don't know." The silver haired teen shrugged. "Just remember you're the one who got us into this."

"Hey! You didn't have to go along with it."

"I know." Riku turned with an evil grin. "But I'm looking forward to this. I haven't been able to let loose in a long time."

Ed frowned a moment before returning the grin. "Yeah. This will be fun."

"Let's head for that tower." Riku pointed to the crumpled tower furthest to the right. "There was a hidden entry there that went straight down and followed along the water line."

Nodding, Ed fell in step with Riku. "How much does Sephiroth know about the castle's layout?"

"Probably not much. He went to the castle a few times but didn't stay long. He disliked being around the others."

The two walked along the edge of the canyon. At the last chance they turned, crossing the open expanse to where the castle stood.

"How long before they make their move?" Ed looked up and over the nearly toppled cylinder.

"They probably already have." Riku was moving a large stone. "But until we know what it is, all we can do is ready ourselves for whatever."

Ed moved to Riku's other side and shoved the stone giving the extra strength to actually move it. Behind it, what might have once been a doorway showed. Riku tapped a fist against it. "Damn."

"It doesn't look like the tunnel collapsed." Ed commented. "Just this front part where the debris settled." Clapping his hands together, he then pressed them to the stone. "One way to find out."

The rock changed shape into an archway, going about four feet back. Through the darkness, water could faintly be heard. "Is there supposed to be running water down here?"

"No, the pipes must have broke." Riku paused in the newly created entrance. "Damn, Sora, did you have to take down the whole place?"

Riku headed further in, Ed close behind. "You didn't happen to bring a light, did you?"

"Hold on to my jacket. I forgot you wouldn't be able to see. The Mako gave me near perfect night vision. It should lighten up after this tunnel."

Ed laughed to hide his discomfort at being blind. "Better not tell Sora about this. He looks like the jealous type."

Riku chuckled but said nothing as he led him further in the darkness. About twenty yards in, a very faint glow began showing itself. The glow revealed itself to be a dozen small globes tucked in crevasse around a circular cavern. Three other openings were present.

Riku headed for the left one. "Take one of the orbs."

Ed looked confused and studied the glowing ball nearest him. It looked like a literal ball of light. There didn't seem to be anything solid to it. Shrugging and trusting Riku to know what he was talking about, he reached up and carefully cupped the little globe.

It came out easily, hovering a few centimeters from his fingers. He marveled at it a moment then went to Riku. "This stuff still amazes me and I don't know why."

"Alchemy blows me away." Riku grinned. "As does the Force and I love watching Sora use his magic cause it's something I'm really no good at. I guess it's all just a matter of what you're used to."

Ed merely shrugged and the two began their journey through the tunnels.

Okay, a few details that need to be addresses for the future:

Donna, who will be mentioned , is an original character and will not actually be in the story. She's basically the common factor between everyone.

Yes, I put Riku and Sora together. I can do that. Wait till you read you Harry's dating.

Remember this is my own version of reality and there are likely to be elements similar to other people's ideas. If you are one of those said people, I apologize if you feel some how offended but honestly, you shouldn't. I would be flattered if some one liked one of my concepts enough to use it and place their own spin on it. What do you think fanfic is based on? I will be sure to address any authors who I feel it necessary to (there's one I know for sure).

That out of the way, thank you sooo much for everyone who's read this and especially to Shaco-chan who reviewed, Rie Kuecotsu who faved, and riotgirl8268 who placed it on alert.

I love feedback, good and bad. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I'm not finding anything that stands out but then again I don't really get how this place works." Sora jumped down from the roof edge. He turned toward the others. "Do you think they can manipulate the buildings?"

"It's my understanding that everything is programmed and there are set parameters." Harry folded his arms. "I don't think there's going to be any false buildings or anything like that. They wouldn't want to waste the programming on it."

"Yeah." Al was sitting on the condenser.

"Well this didn't really help us, did it?" Sora leaned back on his heel and crossed his arms in thought. "Okay, uh…"

His comm went off, startling the three boys. He pulled it from the thigh pocket of his cargo shorts. "How do I… oh, yeah!" He hit the button. "Sora here."

"We're in the tunnels. I doubt once we get deep in the comms will work." Riku's voice was distorted. "Where are you?"

"Scrooge's ice cream shop."

"What are you there for?" Riku spoke sternly. "You should at least be to the synthesis shop by now."

"We were scouting the area." Sora suddenly hit his forehead. "The synthesis shop! Of course."

"What?" Harry frowned before the beginning of understanding kicked in. "Synthesis as in creating things?"

"Uh huh." Sora nodded. "I bet you Ani has something waiting for us there."

"Well now that you finally figured that out," Riku sounded bored. "I'm counting on you to handle Ani. We'll keep Dante busy here."

"What makes you think Dante's there?" Al asked.

"Who better to take out a half angel than a half demon?" Riku laughed but it sounded forced. "Anyway, Ed and I will be cut off for a while but if you guys get in any real trouble, I'll know."

"Whatever." Sora rolled his eyes. "You know I can handle anything."

"Yeah." Riku's voice was soft. "Keep sharp, guys."

"Same goes for you."

The comm suddenly cut off and Sora frowned at it for a moment. His worry was obvious but he smiled anyway. "Well, let's get this over with. Ani won't wait forever."

"He definitely isn't the most patient Jedi in the world." Harry was looking a bit discerned. "You realized we won't be able to avoid his trap."

"Why do you say that?" Sora tilted his head.

"He'll know that we'll realize the shop is the logical place for him to set something up. Master isn't stupid, he'll still use it cause we can't avoid it. He'll lay out several triggers outside the shop. We're going to hit something."

Al had a thoughtful look on his face. "He'll cover the surface routes but what if we went below?"

"Below?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yeah. We'll make a tunnel and go under the street."

"You can do that?" Sora perked up considerably.

Al nodded. "Which direction do we need to go?"

"There's an alley behind the building across from the shop. We can start there where the hole wouldn't be so obvious and go north. That would bring us to the courtyard outside headquarters."

"That should work." Harry was also looking considerably brighter. "I doubt Master knows enough about alchemy to consider that."

"Let's go then!" Sora turned with a bounce.

"Is he always like this?" Al whispered over to Harry.

"Yeah. His negative moods are really short lived." Harry watched the spiky haired brunette hustle off. "Makes for a nice change from the other two's near constant angst fest, doesn't it?"

Al grinned. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone's still reading this, please let me know. I like notes, even it they're to say the story's no good. Of course, if you say that I want a reason. Many thanks to those who have been following. I know there's a few of you.

"How far are we going in here?" Ed kept the light orb outstretched in his right had. Riku's backlit form was a few feet ahead of him.

"We should be hitting the passage for the dungeon in about fifty feet. Of course, that's only if Sephiroth knew that." He shook his head, the light hitting his silver hair and casting odd colored shadows. "It's really bothering me that he's the one controlling this."

Ed frowned. "Why? It didn't sound like he wanted anything to do with this."

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Riku stopped and turned to look at him. His eyes glowed eerily giving Ed a slightly uneasy feeling. "Sephiroth doesn't do anything unless there's some advantage to him. I figure Donna's the one who got him to observe but there has to be a reason he agreed."

"Well she is sleeping with him." Ed smirked.

"Yeah but that's how I know there's more to it. There's no incentive from that angle so it has to be something to do with me. He's testing me somehow."

"He reminds me of General Mustang." Ed spoke with an odd mixture of annoyance and respect. "The guy was an arrogant ass but he was my brother and I's biggest supporter. He was trying to help us the whole time but did it in a really messed up way."

Riku turned and began walking. "I know Seph's trying to look out for me but sometimes I wonder if he's doing it for me or himself as some kind of atonement."

After several feet, they stopped again. Riku placed a hand on the left wall, running his fingers along it. There was a quiet click and a section of rock disappeared. Stairs could barely be seen going down.

Riku ducked in but instead of staring downward he looked up, studying the ceiling. "Damn. I didn't think he'd know about it but I was hoping… Hey, Ed, how far up do you think you can transmute this rock?"

"Up?" Ed moved in close and followed Riku's gaze. "About two meters at a time. I gotta have a place to put the moved material. There supposed to be an opening here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I could move the rock along the wall and cover the stairs, it'll take awhile though. How far do we need to go?"

"About forty feet."

Ed clapped his hands and raised them to the overhead rock. "Let's get crackin'."


	6. Chapter 6

So, uh, if you're reading this, I assume you can write. Just a note from you can ease the depression of someone who's moved halfway across the country and hasn't seen any of their friends since Christmas. Please?

Harry kept a watch out as Sora and Al worked out just what they were going to do. They still hadn't come across anything and now that they stood just outside the synthesis shop they were getting anxious. Each was just waiting for something to happen.

Using a stick they found, Sora was drawing a map in the dirt. "Okay, we're here and we need to get here."

"That's a lot of distance." Al frowned. "It's gonna take a while to get through that and if there are any changes in the composition-"

"Lumos!"

The two whirled around at Harry's shouted spell, nearly blinding themselves at the intense light that appeared. Through the spots in their vision three small, black creatures with yellow eyes and antennae could be seen bobbing and weaving. Two larger beings with what looked like medieval helmets were picking themselves up from the ground.

"Great." Sora groaned, summoning his keyblade. "I knew this was too easy. Don't let them touch you. Al, hang back. Harry and I will take 'em."

"I don't know how effective my attacks will be on these guys. Lumos!" Two more advancing heartless flew back. "But they certainly don't like the light."

"Just keep them busy." Sora leapt forward and sliced through one of the stunned ones before him. It split in two and lay motionless. The two boys took out the rest quickly, in the end surrounded by halves of heartless.

Sora frowned and poked one of the halves with the keyblade. "This isn't right. They're supposed to dissolve back into the darkness."

"Maybe it's a programming glitch." Al suggested.

"No," Harry squatted down to examine the black torso nearest to him. "These aren't heartless. They're demons."

"Oh excellent deduction!" A laughing voice called down. The three looked to see Dante standing on the roof top. He folded his arms and tilted his head in a mocking fashion. "What? You were expecting Ani?"

Sora's angry pout only made Dante laugh harder. "Let me guess, you all figured the demon would go after the angel, right? You kids have no imagination."

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Then again, maybe my little intervention is nothing more than a diversion for your real enemy."

Shrugging dismissively and with a wave of his hand, he turned from them. "Oh, well, continue with your little hole. I've got a date with someone's boyfriend." He paused. "Oh, yeah. Don't bother trying to call."

And with that he walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope this is getting a little more interesting. There will be some twists in the new future. Thank you everyone still following this! Please drop a note, good bad or indifferent.

"Hang on a minute." Riku tugged on Ed's pant leg.

"What?"

"I heard something." Riku pressed an ear to the wall. "I think it came from above us."

"How the hell can you tell? Everything echoes in here." Ed managed to glare down in the tight space. "I can't hear anything."

Riku didn't answer, continuing to listen through the wall. After a moment he pulled away and looked up. "There's definitely something making noise above us. I can't tell if it's something living or not."

"Great. I don't know how you figure it but I'll believe you. So what do you wanna do about it?"

Riku's lips curled up in an expression Ed had seen on Sephiroth once. The aftermath of that occasion had been messy. "We punch through and meet our host."

Ed's answering look was almost equal in its intensity. A near silent clapping of hands and a turned up gaze began the last transmutation before breaking through the floor above. Instead of sending the rock down, it pushed up to create a lip around the tunneling.

There was just enough room for Riku to slide up past Ed, shooting out and dropping to the ground with keyblade drawn. It would have been infinitely more impressive had there been anyone else in the room.

"There's nothing here, Riku." Ed said flatly.

Riku straightened looking about him in total confusion. "No, I couldn't have misjudged the vibrations. There's something here causing them."

"Maybe there was but it's not here anymore." Ed climbed out of the hole. "Maybe they went to the dungeons."

Something on the far wall caught Riku's attention. He cautiously approached it, as if he thought some one or thing was going to jump out at them. With occasional glances at the dungeon entry he kept his body facing forward.

"What are you looking at?" Ed spoke loudly with more than a bit of impatience. "There some invisible monster over there?"

"No." Riku bit back. He reached out to touch the rock. Pressing, a small shard slipped out of place where his fingers were. A near microscopic pulse emitter was revealed. "Shit."

"What?" Ed stomped over. He had to stand on his toes to see what Riku found. "Is that tiny thing what you heard?"

"Yeah. Only Ani would have something like this."

"You said Ani would go after Sora."

"He may be." Riku replied distractedly. "This could be a diversion to throw us off balance. Sora seems to be fine."

"How the hell-" Ed cut himself off. "Don't tell me you're telepathic too. That'd be too much."

"It's more empathic and only with a handful of people." Riku picked the chip from the wall. "Sephiroth can teach me to further use my Jenova traits which would include telepathy and a lot of other cool stuff but I'm not ready for that mentally."

Ed opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He shook his head and headed toward the dungeon entrance. "So what do we do now? Track down Ani?"

"I don't think Ani's here. The cover up was too sloppy. I think Vash planted this." Riku studied the plastic between his fingers. "Dante is still our target. They're playing with us."

"Great." Ed muttered.

"It doesn't really change anything."

"Just makes it more annoying." Ed complained. "Why doesn't anyone play nice?"

"Because that would be boring." Riku stepped over and tapped Ed's shoulder. "Let's get going."

"Lead the way, General."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to those still following, I know there's a few of you. I thought this would do a little better but oh well, I'm having fun with it. Anyway, please let me know if there are any improvement ideas. I have most of this written already but I'll listen to ideas. I'd really appreciate any reviews. Thanks.

"I say we just go in and deal with whatever comes at us." Harry idly played with his wand. "We're going to have to deal with them eventually."

"I agree." Al kicked at a rock in the ground. "I bet they're expecting us to go out of our way to avoid the shop so it may not be as defended as we think."

"Okay." Sora looked uncertain but he was outvoted and he really didn't have a good reason to not do what they wanted. He straightened his stance. "So, let's go."

The other two nodded and the three positioned themselves, Harry and Al guarding Sora. The trio moved forward, out into the open courtyard and up the few steps to the synthesis shop's entry. Without a word, they took their positions.

Sora threw open the door, quickly darting to the left so that Harry could enter the shop, wand drawn. There were several bright flashes which they somehow kept from being blinded by. Harry sent out a spell that disabled the devices creating the light. Sora followed with Al in the rear. Pausing long enough to take a quick survey of what they could see they began their cautious trek through the shop.

"Watch that ledge." Sora advised.

No sooner were the words out that five remotes flew over the edge. Harry and Sora immediately set to work, disabling and slicing up the devices. However, once they got down to one, another five appeared. By the third round Sora glanced over. "Ani's reprogrammed the moogles' synthesis machine to keep making these."

"I guessed that." Harry grumbled. "How do we stop them?"

"No idea." Sora swung the keyblade to bat a remote away. "Maybe we should trash the machine."

"Master will have reinforced it." Harry sent his remote smashing into a wall. "It'll be tough."

"You have a better idea?"

"We could run for it."

A clap followed by a rushing sound interrupted them. Both teens looked up to see the landing had been sealed off by the stone façade of the furnace beside them. They turned to Al who had a pleased expression.

"I finally got to do something."

"Indeed you have." Ani's disembodied voice echoed. "You're not reviewing all of your resources, Padawan."

"Where are you?" Harry called out in annoyance.

"Patience, Harry." There was laughter in his tone. "There's more fun to be had. I intend to make you all earn your victory. I'll be waiting."

"Master." Harry called out.

Silence met them.

"Damn." Harry kicked the wall. "He's enjoying this way too much."

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Sora released the keyblade, letting it disappear. "I want to be done when Riku checks in."

Harry smirked. "Someone wants to show up his boyfriend."

"What? I do not."

"Yes you do." Al laughed. "It's okay. I wanna show up my brother. I can do just as well as him."

Sora opened his mouth to protest but gave up on it, smiling along with them. They turned to the rest of the room. "Alright, let's go."

"Watch everything." Harry warned. "He's toying with us."


	9. Chapter 9

I realize some of these are short but those are the breaking points. I'm trying to keep the parts about equal.

"I don't think I wanna play anymore." Riku muttered, bringing Way to the Dawn around to hack into the marionette before him. "How many more of these things are there?"

"Looks like the entire corridor is lined with them." Ed answered, running a spear he created through his opponent. They'd been confronted ten yards into the hall and only gained three yards more. "We're getting no where fast."

"Yeah I know." Continuing his efforts, Riku cut down one puppet and as it collapsed, leapt up on it, using it as a stepping stone to the shoulders of the one behind it. The height gave him a quick view ahead before he twisted his feet to snap the neck of the temporary lift.

He dropped lightly to the floor. Mako eyes brightened in intensity. "It's a fight all the way down. You ready?"

Ed grinned wickedly, squatting down on one heel to spin kick one of the oncoming marionettes on either side of him. Without words, the two worked together switching sides on occasion pushing onward. It took nearly half an hour but they destroyed their adversaries and only slightly out of breath stopped at the entry arch of the dungeon.

Riku's eyes held a predatory look, pupils slit like a cat. Ed shook his head, panting softly. "Man you look like crazy Sephiroth right now and it's kinda creeping me out."

"Now that was fun." The feral expression slowly faded. Letting the keyblade disappear, Riku twisted his neck. "Shall we see what else they have waiting for us?"

"Hell, yeah." Ed moved a few steps then paused. His excitement dulled. "Do you think the others are alright?"

"Yeah, of course." Riku waved a hand as he passed the blonde. "Sora did save my butt. He's better than me in every way that matters.

"Come on, we'll check on them when we reach our destination."

"I thought you weren't worried." Ed snickered.

"I never said that." He flicked some silver hair back. "Sora is everything. Of course I'm gonna worry even though I know he can handle just about anything. Don't you do the same with your brother?"

"I guess." Ed rubbed the back of his head. "I really don't give Al enough credit."

"You should tell him that. You have no idea how desperate he is for your approval." Riku glanced over a shoulder. "We need to get moving."

Ed still looked troubled but he nodded. "Right."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to those who are still following. Things will definitely be moving now as the battle truly begins. I haven't gotten the outcome figured yet so suggestions are welcome. Please review.

Harry slammed the door shut behind them effectively locking in the remaining remotes in the Synthesis shop. "That bloody sucked."

"Yeah," Al breathed deeply, willing his lungs back into a normal rhythm.

Sora leaned against the wall beside the door, head thrown back. He frowned in thought and the other two waited for him to say what was on his mind. It wasn't long of a wait. "You guys gonna be okay?"

The question made both suspicious. Harry glanced at Al before turning to Sora. "Why?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and spring the traps along the route. You guys follow behind me."

"No. No, Sora. That is an incredibly bad idea." Harry spoke vehemently. "We are not splitting up."

Al agreed. "We go together or not at all. It won't be any faster to pre-trigger them and we stand a much better chance if we battle things together."

"Come on," Harry tapped Sora's shoulder. "You of all people know how much more effective trinity's are. Besides, if you set off something you can't handle and get hurt, I'll have to either die or maim myself at least as badly so Riku won't kill me."

Sora straightened. With a slight tilt to his head, he studied the other two. "Yeah, you're right. It was a stupid idea. I thought we might get through faster that way."

"I'd rather move slower and avoid the traps." Al commented seriously. "My brother's always running head first into trouble and I hate that."

"Something he and I have in common." Sora grinned. "I leave the planning to Riku."

The conversation had given the boys time to fully recover from their earlier encounter and they were now ready to move on. In unspoken agreement, the three turned to begin the final leg of their journey. Upon reaching the archway, they hugged the interior effectively hiding themselves from anything on the left bend outside. Merlin's house was before them.

"What do you think, guys?" Sora peered around the edge.

"I don't see anything." Al stood closely, following Sora's gaze. "I guess we just go for it."

"Wait."

The two looked back at Harry, an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Al asked quietly.

"I think," he got out slowly, "there's someone here. Close by."

"How close?" Sora set his jaw, Oblivion forming in his hand.

"I'm not sure. It feels like," he glanced up. "It's coming from above us."

"I'm going." Sora turned, took a few steps forward and leapt.

Harry and Al heard nothing for a long moment. Knowing enough about covet ops, they waited silently to hear anything to indicate a struggle before moving from position. Another moment passed. Harry was about to risk breaking cover when Sora glided back down.

He was frowning deeply and staring at what looked to be a card in his hand. It was about the size of a standard playing card but the top of it had two triangles cut out, looking something like a blue colored crown.

"What's that?" Al went over to him. "A card?"

"Yeah." Sora was contemplating something very carefully. Almost to himself, he added, "I've seen this before."

"You have? Where?"

"I don't… know." Sora sounded distant. "Or is it…?"

He suddenly shook himself out of his fugue. "Whatever it is, it can wait. There wasn't anyone there but this card was wedged between some stones. Someone had been there."

"But who?" Harry asked.

"No idea but this card must be a clue."

"So, now what?" Al tugged idly on his ponytail.

"We set up base." Sora strode right out into the open. The other two stared open-mouthed at him, knowing he just completely gave away their position.

"Oh, come on guys." Sora rolled his eyes. "That card proves they already know we're here. Let's just get this done and wait for Riku and Ed."

They shrugged together and also stepped into the light.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey y'all. I'm glad this seems to be going well for those of you reading. The group comes together in the next seg and then we're off! Yay! Any way, opinions and suggestions welcomed!

The hidden chamber was tucked away between dungeon walls. Anyone who paid even half-attention to the dungeon layout would have realized its presence. The only way in was a disguised floor entry in the ceiling below it. Riku had the feeling that was the only reason it existed here. Sephiroth was the type to notice those things.

"Good." Riku looked around the dark room. Ed was still pulling himself up into the space. "Where's the orb?"

"Hang on." Ed grunted. "Damn ceiling."

Riku couldn't stop himself. "You're just too damn short."

"I," He hauled himself halfway through. "Am not," His legs cleared the opening. "Short!"

A full laugh escaped Riku. "Neither is Sora."

"But Sora is short." Ed muttered, knowing he wasn't going to get Riku to take it back and fighting the guy over it was a waste of energy.

"There are advantages to being short." Riku walked over, waiting patiently for Ed to hand over the light orb. "Sora and Cloud use it to their benefit all the time."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed gave over the object and checked out his surroundings. "It's bigger than I thought. Is that orb gonna be enough? It's beginning to dim."

"Light." Riku murmured. A gentle breeze stirred suddenly and the orb's glow intensified.

"I thought you can't use magic."

"I can't, exactly." He explained as he set the orb in a high crevasse. "I don't have internal magic to draw on, neither does Sephiroth anymore. Not since the Planet was destroyed. However we can draw upon outside magic. It actually makes us somewhat more powerful."

"Uh," Ed scratched his forehead. "I don't get it."

"Magic exists everywhere. Magic users have their own link to those forces and each is unique to them. Mine and Seph's were severed when Mother, I mean, Jenova was completely scattered. We still have that inborn ability but the central focus is gone. Because of that we can access the magic surrounding us."

"Yeah." Ed narrowed his eyes still clearly confused. "Whatever. So we gonna make it brighter in here or are we worried about spoiling the mood?"

"I know you want me, too." Riku smirked. He raised his right hand. Another wind picked up, concentrated in a wave. It flowed around the room and every one of the crevasses lit up. "Better?"

Ed waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever."

Riku shot him a dirty look but kept his tongue. Instead, he took out his comlink and flicked it on. He waited longer than he felt he should have. The steady tone bothered him more each time it sounded. "Where is he?"

Finally, "Sorry, Riku. I had my hands full."

"With what?"

"We're moving some stuff around in here." Sora answered, a smile in his voice. "Were you worried?"

"Of course not."

Ed snorted and Riku glared. He turned away from the blonde. "Any trouble?"

"Some demons pretending to be heartless and a never ending flow of weapon remotes." Sora said easily. "Oh! And Dante paid us a visit."

"Dante?"

"Yep. After we fought the demons he showed up to gloat at us."

Riku frowned heavily. "What did he say?"

"He tried to mess with our heads but we knew better. I'm sure you're still his target. He said as much."

"What exactly did he say?"

"That he had a date with someone's boyfriend." Sora answered shyly.

Ed snickered loudly. "Well, you are the only boyfriend here, pretty boy."

"Shut up." He reached over and hit Ed in the shoulder. So Dante was acting as a diversion for Ani and Vash was doing likewise for Dante. This was going to complicate things. It was a good bet that the three older men knew exactly what the younger set was doing.

Good thing he had a completely different location picked out that no one else knew of.

In the background, Ed began randomly creating chairs along the walls. Near the center of each end, he formed tables. Once done with that, he sat at one of the tables and gave Riku a bored look.

"Okay, Ed and I will be there shortly. We've only got a few details to set up."

"Okay." Sora said happily. "I'll be waiting."

The comm clicked and Riku slowly put it away. His mind was running on three different levels, one figuring out how he was going to get the real base set up, another whining about how annoying Ed was being, and the last going emo on him because he missed Sora. Evil hormones.

"What else do we have to do?" Ed leaned back in his chair. "I can't do much more in the way of making things that would be in a base camp."

"I know. Watch this little trick." He raised a hand, opening a small dark portal. Reaching the hand in, he pulled from it a large backpack.

Ed's eyes widened and he spoke with admiration. "Oh, that's cool."

In the pack was a few notebooks and pens, some blankets, potions, navigation stuff, and various small hand weapons. All the things one would expect to see from a pseudo-military operation. "This should cover it, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Ed replied in awe. His eyes grew bright. "We're gonna win this thing."

"You doubted?"

"No," He snapped too quickly.

Riku only chuckled as he began placing items around the room. "Wait till you see what else I've got."


	12. Chapter 12

So, the games FINALLY begins! At least, all the elements are together. The 'house' idea comes from Page of Cups, again. I seem to be really influenced by her. If you haven't check out some of her stuff. Any way, now that we're here I REALLY need feedback.

I did this as a double. Let me know if this works better for y'all.

"So how much time did you actually spend here?" Al asked, taking a drink of water.

"Not a whole lot, I guess. I stopped here to rest between worlds while I was searching for Riku." Sora laughed. "Of course, I really didn't get much rest with all the Heartless and Nobodies. But I didn't mind. I was protecting my friends and that was all the mattered."

"Know the feeling." Harry murmured. Louder he added, "There's little in the world that feels better than knowing you helped your friends."

"Yeah." Sora grinned mischievously at him. "On the subject of friends, how are things with Kairi?"

Al looked over in surprise. "Wait, Harry's going out with Kairi?"

"Yep." Sora nodded.

Harry glanced away. "We're fine."

"And?" Sora prodded.

"And that's all I'm saying. Why don't you ask her if you want to know so badly?"

"Cause she's a girl." Sora rolled his eyes.

"So are you." Harry laughed back, knowing it would get Sora off the subject.

"Hey!" Sora jumped up just as Harry knew he would. "I'm not a girl!"

"Riight, we all know you're the girl in the relationship."

He would have said more but a portal opened and Riku and Ed appeared. Sora immediately turned and nearly jumped his boyfriend. Ed quickly stepped away to avoid the stumbling couple. He went to stand by his brother.

"You'd think they'd been apart for days not an hour." He muttered.

Al chuckled.

"How'd things go?" He squatted next to where Al sat.

Al handed him his water bottle. "Good."

"Al saved us in the shop." Harry detailed. "If he hadn't figured out the obvious solution for us, we would have been stuck there a long time."

Ed gave his younger brother a proud smile. "Well, Al's a smart guy. He's just cursed with a stubborn brother."

Al blinked a moment, trying to wrap his mind around Ed's off-handed compliment. He really didn't hear things like that very often. He grinned a tiny bit, taking the bottle back from Ed.

"So what's next?" Harry asked on the odd hope that Ed had been given inside information.

"No idea. Riku will tell us whenever he's done making out with Sora."

"Jealous?" Riku smirked, moving away from the smaller Keybearer. Said other boy looked a bit disheveled.

"Of course not." Ed retorted snidely. "So what's next?"

"We all go back to the castle." He checked out his surroundings. "Wow, this place looks good."

"I hope so." Sora went to sit on a table. "We worked hard on it and Merlin never did keep the place organized. Least Seph coulda done is clean up the place."

"Do you guys want to walk or you think you can handle a corridor?" Riku asked the crowd.

A collection of shrugs and nods answered him. "Corridor it is. We'll plan the next step there."

Opening said portal, he took Sora's hand. "Everyone grab on to one of us. I don't want anyone getting lost."

"Oh, yay. Group orgy." Ed spoke sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just being stupid." Ed apologized without apologizing. "Let's get out of here. I'm getting bored."

"Wow. This is bloody brilliant." Harry settled himself in a chair. He threw his head back, looking like he was going to take a nap.

Al ran his hand along one of the other chairs. "My stuff is never going to look this nice."

"Sure it will." Ed sat on a table. "I've got a few years practice on you."

"I guess." Al's voice was uncertain.

Sora was standing next to Riku, who had placed himself at the other table and taken up a pen and notebook. He began sketching out a map which was quite detailed. Sora looked on, a slight frown tugging at his lips. He waited for Riku to finish.

Riku finally put the pen down and leaned back. Sora reached over and ran a hand through Riku's silver locks. He gave a light smile, then called the other three over. "We're ready for phase two."

Surrounding the table, they all focused their attention on the defacto leader. "All right, I was almost certain HQ was bugged so I didn't say anything there. Given the location of this place, it would be extremely difficult to plant anything that would work in here. However, they did know we would come here. A pulse emitter was planted in one of the upper chambers, most likely by Vash."

"He's being a diversion for Dante?" Harry asked.

"It's likely. As I said in the beginning, these were the two obvious places for us to go." He turned the notebook so everyone could see what he had drawn. It was incredibly detailed for the short amount of time he spent on it. "This is going to be our real base."

"Over by the river?" Sora looked confused. "That part of town's still messed up pretty bad. It was the last area they tackled."

"I know." An odd tone had crept into Riku's voice.

Sora studied him a moment. Suddenly, understanding lit his blue eyes. "This is where Cloud was staying, right?"

"Yeah. The three of them don't know anything about that."

The others didn't get it but decided it wasn't something they needed to. It was obviously personal to Riku. Sora simply squeezed his shoulder and motioned him to continue.

"It's a relatively secluded house in a dead part of town. Assesablity should be easier for us; it's a more central location. What we need to decide is who's going with me to set it up. It might be better if we all go but I was thinking we might want to start some scouting missions to locate the enemy."

"Yeah, at this rate we'll be doing this for days." Ed agreed. "I can go on a search alone. Check out in town."

"I will, too." Harry volunteered. "The two of us can back up each other, keeping about a block between us so if there's trouble the other won't be too far."

"Why don't we all go to Zero District so everyone knows exactly what it looks like and where it is?" Sora suggested. "Then Ed and Harry can do the first rounds. Al and I will do the second and Riku can oversee and process the information we find."

There was a series of nods of agreement. It was a solid plan, and as good of one as any at this point. Until they knew the others' location, they would simply be wandering blind. That wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Fine." Riku folded his arms. Despite the standoffish position, they all knew he was content with Sora's idea, if not proud of it. Sora really could be a leader when needed. "Are we ready?"

"Yep." Sora slipped his arm through Riku's. "Let's go, guys."

The others made various faces at the couple as they grouped together. Riku concentrated a moment, opening the dark corridor and as one they stepped through.


	13. Chapter 13

So, uh, who's still reading this? Not that I'm gonna stop posting if no one reviews but it would help improve the story. We're now to the exciting stuff. Please tell me how this should end. Okay?

"What a dump!" Ed exclaimed loudly, surveying the small house. Sora, Harry, and Al were shaking themselves of the clinging coldness, Sora and Harry looking somewhat queasy.

Riku shot him a glare before turning and climbing through the hole in the front wall. The actual door appeared to be unusable. While Ed's assessment wasn't incorrect, the other teens knew better than to say so. It was clear Riku had some attachment to the building.

Sora quickly followed Riku in, giving Ed a look as he passed. Harry came next, shaking his head. Al moved to stand beside his brother.

"What?" Ed asked him in confusion.

"Sometimes you just need to keep your mouth shut, Brother." Al answered softly.

"Well it's the truth."

Al studied the ground for a moment. "You just don't get it."

"Get what?" Ed spoke in irritation.

"This house has an emotional attachment to Riku. It means a great deal to him." Al explained. "I guess you don't remember what it's like to feel that."

He left Ed outside, walking away with shoulders squared. For a long moment, Ed just blinked. What the hell was going on? Why was everyone acting like he had done something wrong? He'd only made a comment and it wasn't like he was trying to be cruel. He was simply being himself. Whatever.

He went inside, not looking at any of the others. He settled himself in a far corner. Riku wasn't in the room. Where did he go? The three others stood or sat around the main room, Sora looking rather uneasy. "Where's Riku?"

"He went upstairs." Harry tugged on his braid.

"Oh? I thought we were on a time table." Ed frowned. Without further word, he moved to the stairs and began climbing.

"What do you-"Harry started but Sora cut him off with a look. He nodded a bit and Harry backed off.

Ed continued not bothering to wonder what that was about. This whole thing was taking too long and he was starting to get bored. He hadn't been expecting all this sneaking around and stuff. He'd been of the idea that everyone would simply meet up and start beating the crap out of each other.

He turned a corner into the upstairs hall. All of the doorframes were striped, sunlight streaming through the openings. Where could that silver haired, arrogant, pretty boy be?

Passing the first set of rooms revealed nothing but an empty bedroom and a bath. Looking in the next opening, nothing was on the left but the right side had a pile of blankets, a makeshift bed. That was interesting. He ducked his head in and found Riku standing by the broken window, staring out.

Riku wasn't prone to allowing anyone to see what he was feeling but Ed saw the bittersweet smile he was wearing. "How did I know you'd be coming up here?"

"Don't know. Maybe you wanted me up here." Ed smirked.

Riku didn't take the bait. He remained as he was for another moment. "I wasn't expecting the inside of this place to look exactly as I remembered. Sephiroth must have seen it during one of our sessions. I don't know if I should be upset or thankful."

Ed grew uncomfortable. Riku really did have some kind of attachment to this place, this room particularly. Now he felt like a jerk. Rubbing the back of his neck, he struggled to say something. "So, uh, what is this place?"

"A dump." Riku said flatly. There was no malice or sarcasm to his tone. Suddenly he laughed. It sounded hollow. "I thought the exact same thing the first time I saw it. Cloud didn't get mad about it. He just shrugged and said when you've got nothing, you'll sleep anywhere. I would come here whenever I could get away from the castle. I always felt safe here."

Ed watched the other carefully, trying to get a better reading. As usual, Riku's face was expressionless. His words would have to be enough.

Riku suddenly turned from the window and approached Ed. "Sorry, I'm slowing everything down. I let my emotions take over."

"This place is obviously important to you." Ed countered quietly. "I should have realized that when you first mentioned it."

"Whatever." Riku waved it off. "I probably would have acted the same way. You and me, we're too much alike."

Ed grinned. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I know so." Riku laughed fully. "That's why I'll never leave you alone with Sora."

"Damn." Ed snapped his left fingers. "I sooo wanted a piece of that."

Riku slugged him in a mock fashion. The tension had disappeared and the two were back to their usual selves. Why exactly it had formed remained unsaid. A strange form of understanding established itself and for now that was all needed.

"Come on, let's get this battle going."

Ed nodded and trailed after Riku.

"You two still want first patrol?" Riku asked, swallowing the last of his lunch. As soon as they had returned downstairs, he had opened another dark hole and pulled out another two sacks, one with supplies the other filled with food.

Ed and Harry nodded, almost together.

"Okay, I think twenty minute intervals will be sufficient. If there's even the slightest sign of activity, call, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Ed snickered. Harry grinned along with him as the two finished their water and began gathering a few potions. Both grabbed fresh water bottles and headed for the door. Ed called over his shoulder, "Now don't go leaving my brother alone so you two can fool around."

Riku shrugged casually. "We'll just invite him to join in. I always wanted to try a threesome."

"Riku!" Sora shouted in total embarrassment. Al's face went beet red. Harry only chuckled as Ed struggled to come up with a retort. He couldn't.

"Come on, Harry." Ed turned on his heel. It was hard to tell if he was really disturbed by Riku's statement or not.

"Good luck, Al." Harry winked, crossing the threshold heading out.

A few minutes went by, the remaining three finishing up their lunches. Al kept looking at Riku with concern. He had no idea if Riku had been serious earlier or not. He never could read him.

"Don't worry, Al." Riku wasn't looking at him but out the side window. "I was only kidding."

"Oh, right." Al said softly.

Riku quirked an eye. "Unless you want us to do something to you."

Sora looked over now, too. He actually appeared curious as to Al's reply.

"No," Was the quick answer. A slight blush covered his cheeks. He was fairly sure he was being teased but it still felt weird to be hit on by one of his friends, more importantly a guy friend.

"All right." Riku laughed. "I'll stop teasing you. What do you think of our little game so far?"

"It's been fun although I'm not certain where all this is headed." Al sat on his heels thoughtfully. "Between the tricks and that card-"

"What card?" Riku interrupted.

"Oh, yeah." Sora reached into a pocket on his jacket. "Outside Merlin's I found this card wedged between the stones of the bridge."

He handed the object over to Riku, watching his reaction carefully. While his expression didn't change, his eyes faded to a more green shade. The card had triggered something in Riku's memory.

"What is it, Riku?" He asked, half in concern, half with fear. He had a feeling this had something to do with when he'd been asleep for a year.

Riku remained silent. He continued to stare at the simple card in his hand. It wasn't so much the card that was troubling him, it was the picture on the crown topped paper. He couldn't lie to Sora but he really didn't want to explain this.

Hesitantly, he began. "This is or at least is a replica of the cards used in Castle Oblivion. They each contained a memory and the door they unlocked is where the memory would play out. Whoever left this, knows about Organization XIII."

"What?" Sora's eyes widened. "But none of those guys would know about them, would they?"

Riku's gaze and jaw tightened. "No, they wouldn't and I don't think Sephiroth would have told them."

"How would Sephiroth know about the Organization?"

"He was there, too." Was the absent reply.

"Where? And what do you mean 'too'?"

"Castle Oblivion. All three of us were there."

"Wait, what?" Sora was extremely confused. Al was completely. He didn't know about anything the two were talking about.

This kicked Riku from his musing. He realized he had been thinking out loud and said too much. He uneasily ran a hand through his hair. "It's a really long story. I don't think we have time to really get into it.'

Al checked his watch. "We have 12 minutes."

Riku glared weakly at him. Sora pouted at him and he knew he had lost. He never could withstand Sora's pout. "Fine."

And he began.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, the battle lines are being drawn and new members have arrived. I would be absolutely trilled to get at least one review on this one. Wink,wink. Nudge, nudge.

I am totally open to suggestions!

Harry wandered through the borough, wondering when the others would make their move. So far things had been slow going. Remembering Dante's promise the kick their asses in under three hours, the party had to start soon. An hour and twenty minutes had already passed.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

Gripping his wand, he darted over and flattened himself against the front of the Item shop. He focused his awareness toward where the movement had come from. The Force gave him a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. Someone was indeed over there.

Slowly advancing along the wall, he reached the edge and carefully peered around it. Down the ally, two figures were conversing. He recognized one of them as Gambit, one of the X-men, but the other's identity was disguised by a floor-length, black hooded leather coat. What the hell was Gambit doing here and who was that other guy?

"Dere no way dey goin' expect dis." Gambit spoke around his cigarette.

"Well, I never found Sora all that bright." The hooded one laughed. "Then again, Roxas wasn't all that bright either."

"Riku's de one we got to worry 'bout."

A shrug. "I know Riku and Sephiroth. All you got to do is keep them distracted with one of their little obsessions. Once they see you, they'll think you set the card."

"'specially since I got the rest of the deck." Gambit lazily tossed a card, the same type Sora had found, catching it easily. "So Sora really don' remember any of that place."

"Nope, nothing."

What on earth were those two talking about? Whoever that guy was, he had something to do with Riku and Sora's journey prior to meeting him. Wait a second, he played those Kingdom Hearts games. Well, all but that GameBoy one. There were cards in that, weren't there?

That guy was dressed as one of the Organization XIII blokes.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Harry looked up. He had become so distracted by his musing, the hooded guy was able to sneak up on him. He jumped back and pointed his wand at the man's face.

"Now, now. You don't really think you can hurt me with that stick, do you?"

Gambit was behind Harry. They had him surrounded. Well, Harry wasn't ready to just give up. He turned slightly, enough to see both men. Unfortunately, this move also put his back to the wall. Oh, well. It wasn't likely he'd be able to simply run from them any way.

"It was foolish to come out here alone." Gambit chastised him mockingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions." The hood spoke. "You see, we caught _you_ eavesdropping and that's just plain rude. So, now we have to decide what to do with you. Can't have you telling the others about us, now can we?"

Harry tried not to let his panic show. He wasn't sure if he could take both of them and there was no way they were going to let him go. Well, he had to try. He wasn't going down without a fight. Ever so slowly, he tilted his wand up toward the hooded man's head.

"They'll notice when I don't return."

"Of course, but they still won't know about us and right now, that's more important."

"Right." Harry agreed. He quickly shouted, "Reducto!"

Black leather flew backwards and Harry had enough time to dart away from Gambit. Keeping the two before him, he kept the wand pointed at the cloaked figure. "Immobilous!"

Two spinning circles of fire appeared forming a shield and blocked the spell. Harry froze in shock. Now he knew who he was dealing with. "No, you can't be-"

He never finished the sentence. A pinch at the base of his neck and he fell unconscious.

"They're late." Riku stood, moving Sora's head from his shoulder. Sora had leaned against it as Riku had told the story of Castle Oblivion and had stayed in that position since. He'd been quietly thinking.

Al looked at his watch. "Yeah, by like ten minutes. Where do you think they are?"

Riku had a look of concentration on his face. "Something's wrong."

His comm rang and he immediately answered. Both Sora and Al watched in concern. Riku was frowning now. "Where are you? Ok, and you heard nothing? Right, get back here now. We need to figure this out."

Riku wasted no time. "Harry has disappeared. Ed's returning."

"What?" Sora jumped up. "We have to find him!"

"We will." Riku blocked Sora from running out. "First wait for Ed and see if he knows anything that might help us."

"You think they captured him?" Al spoke, worry in his voice.

"Maybe. If it was Ed, I'd say he just got impatient and wandered off but since it's Harry," Riku trailed off.

The mood of the small house became decidedly somber as they each realized how seriously the other team was taking this. They were here to win and would do whatever it took to do so. Now they would have to be extremely careful.

Ed crept in through the hole, much more determined than he left. "We were never more than a block apart. How the hell could he have simply disappeared without any trace? He couldn't have gone anywhere, I would have seen him."

Ed was pacing as he ranted. "I swear if they managed to take him without me noticing-"

"It's not your fault, Brother." Al said in just above a whisper.

"I know." Ed said sharply. He was clearly kicking himself for this. He hated feeling like he let anyone down. He took a deep breath. "What do we do now?"

"We finish this." Riku's voice was hard. "They've made their move. Now we find them and get Harry back."

The others nodded.

"First, no one is ever to be alone. From this point on we work in pairs, either Sora or Al with me or the other way I don't really care."

"I'm staying with you." Sora announced.

"Al and I know each other's moves at least as well as you two know each other's," Ed thought out. "It'd probably be better if we stuck together."

"Fine." Riku handed each of them a potion. "We go in opposite directions and find them. First priority is to find out where they have Harry. We alternate calling each other every ten minutes. Sora and I will take first call."

"Understood."

"Let's go." Riku and Sora stepped out together followed closely by Ed and Al. "Sora and I will go back over where Harry was. You take the South end."

With a nod, the brothers took off.

Riku glanced at Sora. Sora could tell he was troubled. He placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. "We'll find him."

"I'm not so worried about that. It's, well, kidnapping doesn't strike me as Ani, Dante or Vash's style. I can't help but think there's something else going on here." Riku looked off toward the castle, more specifically the ravine pass beside it. "Sephiroth said 'unfair advantage'. What if there's someone helping the others?"

"What? They can't do that! It would be cheating."

"No one ever said this was an exclusive thing. At no time did anyone say there couldn't be outside help." Riku corrected.

Sora studied him a moment. "You wanna ask Sephiroth about it?"

Folding his arms, Riku grimaced. "I don't think he'll know and if he does, I doubt he'd tell us. This is our fight not his."

The younger of the pair frowned. "He did tell us where we could find him. Why would he do that if he wasn't willing to help us?"

"Because if we do go to him, it shows I need him to bail me out and he gets a sadistic high off of people depending on him."

There was a long silence and Sora waited for Riku to realize what he just said. He was being stubborn and self-centered. He didn't want to go to Sephiroth because he didn't want to look weak. He was again trying to take on everything himself.

Riku glanced at his boyfriend. With an audible sigh, he wrapped an arm around the smaller teen's shoulders. "I'm doing it again, aren't it?"

"Yeah."

"All right, we'll see if my brother has any information." Riku checked the time. "We have to call Ed soon. I'd rather do that before we go."

"So we wait here a few minutes." Sora grinned up at him mischievously. He turned and placed his hands on Riku's waist. "I think we can find something to do till then."

Riku only smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Ed was still brooding as he and Al entered town. Al had no idea what he could do that would snap Ed out of it. Probably nothing would. That is nothing short of finding Harry and being allowed to inflict some serious damage on whoever took him.

"Al, would you hurry up."

He jogged the few feet between them. "Sorry, Brother."

"It's alright, Al. I'm just, pissed."

The two walked in silence. There was absolutely no sign of life anywhere. It felt like a ghost town. How the heck was Harry abducted without Ed hearing something? It didn't make sense.

They both jumped at the sound of the comm ringing.

"Damnit." Ed muttered. He fished the device from his back pocket.

"You should probably have that on vibrate or silent." Al commented, looking around them. Any one within a block of them probably heard that.

"Yeah." The lighter blonde agreed irritably. He answered the call. "You actually go anywhere or are you and Sora still at the house?"

After a wait, Ed rolled his eyes. "Sure, that's why you're still there."

Another minute passed. "You really think he knows anything?" Pause. "It's worth a shot." Pause. "Quiet as a tomb out here." Another pause. "Yeah, don't be too long."

He moved to pocket the comm, then as an after thought, re-took it and changed the settings. "Pretty boy and his toy haven't even left yet."

Al couldn't help smiling. "I'm kinda jealous of them."

Ed froze for a moment. Then he smiled at his brother. "Yeah, I guess I am too."

"So what's the plan?"

"They're going to see Sephiroth and check if he knows anything. Then they'll come out here."

"He really scares me." Al laughed nervously.

"Yeah, me too." Ed agreed. "Why someone as nice as Donna would want to be with someone like him I don't get."

The two had begun walking again. "We don't know very much about either one of them. Maybe they have similar backgrounds or something."

"Who cares? It isn't our business." Ed suddenly changed the subject. "We gotta find those bastards and finish this. I really want to kick someone's ass right now."

Al said nothing, knowing if he said what he really wanted to, he'd become the target of Ed's unreasonable wrath and they couldn't afford a fight between them right now. Why was it his job to be the sane one? Ed would never learn to control his own emotions.

"Hey, Al. You hear that?"

He tilted his head and listened carefully. There were footsteps ahead of them. "Someone's coming down the block ahead."

"Yeah." Ed whispered back. "Come on."

Ed pulled his brother against the wall. It wasn't very good cover but unless the unknown person was already looking down their street, it would give them a second of advantage. They'd see him first.

A moment later, a tall, spiky-haired blonde in jeans and white shirt came into view. A double clapping and the cobblestone street rose up in two hands, one on either side of him to trap him in between.

Vash the Stampede let out a near comical shriek. He squirmed around in an effort to escape but the hands held tight. "Ugh! Why is it always me?"

The Elric brothers approached him, both with determined expressions. Ed grabbed Vash's collar. "Where's Harry?"

"How the heck would I know? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Don't play games!" Ed sneered. "We know you guys have him."

Vash stilled and stared at the pair. "Wait, Harry's _missing_?"

"Oh, come off it, Vash."

Al studied Vash intently. Something about the man's voice and face… "Hold on, Brother. I think he's being sincere."

Vash nodded emphatically. "Would you please let me down now? I promise I won't run."

"I don't believe you." Ed folded his arms. "Where's Harry?

"I have no idea. He isn't with us."

"Well then where did you hide him?"

"I just told you, I don't know!" Vash yelled, beginning to struggle again. "We haven't got him."

Al removed the hand he created and Vash was again standing with two feet on the ground. He sighed in total relief. "Whew. I thought you were never gonna let me down."

He looked between the two brothers. "You're serious about Harry being missing?"

"Yes." Al said calmly yet sternly. "You really don't know anything about it?"

Vash shook his head. He tapped a finger along his jaw thoughtfully. "We would know if he had left cause Ani put a sensor at the entrance so we could monitor anyone coming or going."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Vash grinned. "We got nearly this whole town wired. Now there have been several spikes in energy that Dante believed to be Riku using the Darkness but they seem to be coming from totally unrelated locations."

"It could be Sephiroth." Ed muttered.

Vash's mouth dropped. "Sephiroth's in here?!"

"Yeah, says he's only here to observe." Ed explained. He folded his arms. "You think maybe he has him?"

"Of all the things I can say about that insane, megalomaniac, embodiment of darkness he's not a liar. If he said he's here to observe then that's why he's here."

The three stood in silence, considering the situation they were in. This was a perfect opportunity to start a fight and get one to the battles over with but no one wanted to start something. Instead this mystery had their attention.

"So," Al began timidly. "What do we do now?"

Vash looked over both carefully. He rubbed the back of his head with a pathetic laugh. "Well, I was chosen to fight Ed but I kinda want to wait on that."

Ed opened his mouth to make a snide comment but Al quickly intercepted. "How 'bout we help each other figure out who else is in here? Once we've done that, the truce is off, okay?"

Vash grinned goofily and stuck out his hand. "Deal."

Riku let Sora lead as they traversed the ravine to the Dark depths. Riku had never been here before but Sora had fought Sephiroth here and brought Cloud up to fight his own battle. Riku didn't like to think about either one of those fights. Sephiroth could have easily killed two of the most important people in his life.

"We're almost there." Sora said softly beside him. He glanced over and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Riku answered, probably too quickly. In an attempt to ease Sora's concern, he threw an arm around the smaller set of shoulders. He hoped the gesture would work.

"You're lying."

Damn. "It's nothing, Sora. Just needless musing."

Sora was still frowning but didn't pursue the subject. They walked a few more feet in silence coming up to a break in the mountain pass. A large flat expanse lay beyond the opening. The town could be seen clearly from here. Sora often wondered how much time Sephiroth spent up here, just watching Cloud and waiting.

"Where do you think he is?" Sora stepped toward the middle, looking around. "There are no hiding places."

"He's here." Riku lifted his head up. Sora followed the movement but saw nothing. He sighed in frustration. Sephiroth was so difficult to deal with.

Riku called out. "I need to speak to you, Brother."

"Is that right?" Sephiroth appeared near the edge, facing the vista. His voice was neutral. "One of you has gone m.i.a."

"Yeah. I want to know if there's anyone else in here."

"There are."

Sora's mouth dropped. "How many?"

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder in amusement. "So, the Keyblade Master isn't as stupid as I thought."

"Hey!" Sora pouted.

"There are two outsiders and they have the magic user."

"Can you tell us who they are?" Riku asked, arms folded, already pretty sure of the answer.

"I believe that would be interfering with your little game." Sephiroth gave the absolute barest of smiles. "I should not have told what I already have. This is your operation."

Riku locked gazes with his brother. There was some kind of stand-off going on that made Sora very uncomfortable. He didn't understand how those two's relationship worked but then again, he didn't get how anyone's relationship with the one winged angel worked including his own. He knew the two cared deeply for each other, as brothers should but the way they acted toward one another, well, it was weird.

Riku suddenly nodded. "Thank you. We'll go now."

He headed for the opening to the ravine, Sora following closely.

"Riku."

He stopped.

"I will tell you this, one of your wild cards should never have existed."

Riku looked confused for a long moment. Understanding slowly dawned in his eyes and he looked to Sephiroth. He gave him a strong smile. "Thank you."

Sephiroth nodded once and disappeared.

Taking Sora's hand, he led the younger boy back the way they had come. Sora waited a minute and when it became clear Riku wasn't going to explain, he asked. "What did that mean, Riku?"

"One of the intruders is from Organization XIII."

"What?!" Sora froze in his tracks. "How's that possible?"

"I don't know. He also used the phrase wild cards." Riku continued thoughtfully.

Sora thought about it also. Who did he know of that would involve cards? "Hey, what was the name of the one with the weird card attacks?"

"Luxard?" Riku shook his head. "I doubt it. He didn't have enough personality to keep his identity. Whoever it is, had a strong presence."

Sora straightened and he grinned at Riku strangely. "I know who it is. It's Axel."

Riku gave an odd look. "I was kinda thinking that. What makes you certain?"

"Dunno." Sora leaned back on one foot thoughtfully. "I have this feeling. Maybe Roxas can recognize him and is trying to let me know."

Riku clearly didn't like that idea. Then again, most things involving Sora's Nobody seemed to trouble him. Of course he would totally deny it if asked. "Maybe."

Giving Riku an annoyed pout, Sora walked ahead. He was tired of walking on eggshells with Riku. While he wanted to talk about the things that had happened to him and more importantly learn more about his other, Riku seemed to want to pretend that whole time period never occurred. Then again, getting Riku to open up about anything was damn near impossible. Cloud had been too much of an influence on him.

Hands grabbed onto his shoulders, slowing his progress. He came to a reluctant halt, already knowing how this conversation would go. It was the same each time, Riku would apologize for being moody and wrap himself tightly around the smaller boy, pleading for forgiveness and Sora would cave, not being able to withstand Riku sounding so pathetic.

"Sora, I-"

"Don't worry about it." Sora sighed. "It's cool. Let's just get going."

The grip on him tightened and he found himself turned around and staring into intense aquamarine eyes. There was a long frozen moment before Riku broke the contact. He didn't move away but suddenly found the rock wall fascinating. "Roxas and Axel were just like us."

It took Sora a second to realize what Riku was saying. When it finally kicked in, a whole lot of things suddenly made sense. "Oh. So that's why…"

"Yeah. Axel and I had weird sort of respect for each other. We both wanted the same thing and we knew that only one of us could have it. No matter what, one of us would lose."

A quiet ring interrupted the story. Whether he would have continued or not, Sora didn't know. He hadn't been prepared to hear what he already had.

"Anything?...We have an idea… Yeah… We're headed there now." Riku put the comm away. His expression was closed off and Sora knew he had again retreated within himself.

"Let's go, Riku." He held his hand out.

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"If Axel really has returned," Riku's voice was dangerously low.

Sora didn't let him finish the statement. He pressed his hand to Riku's mouth, then removed it to give him a quick kiss. "We'll deal with whatever happens together, got it?"

Riku looked down at him a moment. With a nod and a half-smile, he took Sora's hand and the two returned to town.


	16. Chapter 16

My eternal gratitude to all of you following this. This is still my favorite.

Please keep reviewing.

"So what do we do now, Brother?"

"Keep looking. Vash said he'd call us if he learned anything. Riku and Sora are heading back now."

"Did they find anything out?"

"Don't know." Ed shrugged. "I didn't ask."

Al was clearly annoyed. Ed could be such an idiot sometimes. For a supposedly brilliant alchemist, he was extremely short-sighted. Al comforted himself by saying that was what he was there for, to keep Ed out of too much trouble.

They walked casually up and down streets looking for anything that stood out as odd. Despite this being a foreign city to them, there were always some things that remained constant. However, everything appeared perfectly normal.

"Ugh!" Ed ground out in frustration. "Just what are we searching for anyway?! It's not like we're gonna find a sign pointing to where they are! Why can't Riku just, I don't know, _find_, them?"

Al had no idea what his brother was babbling on about. Before he could ask, something caught his eye. "Brother, look."

He stepped ahead to examine the object poking out of a windowsill. He took it out slowly. It was another card, just like the one Sora had found outside Merlin's. The picture was different.

"What is that?" Ed plucked the card from him. "This some kind of calling card?"

"I don't know. Sora found one just like it by Merlin's." Al explained. "It seemed familiar to him."

"Oh, yeah?" Ed took out his comm. "Well, let's just ask them."

"Ask who what?"

On reflex, Ed swung his arm around to hit the owner of the voice. His target darted to the side and whipped out his leg at the knee, sending Ed stumbling a few steps back. Al moved to jump in but a black gun in his face stopped him.

"Tsk, tsk." Dante mocked. "None of you are any good at minding your surroundings."

Ed snarled, taking in the situation. He doubted the half-demon would actually shoot his brother but it wasn't a risk he wanted to take. "Well, Dante, looks like you got us. Feel like a man now?"

Dante laughed loudly. "I'm not the one with the inferiority complex. Besides, you aren't my target. What's with the cards?"

"You found some, too?" Al questioned, ignoring Ed's frantic hiss of his name.

"Yeah, they're tucked all over the place and really poorly hidden." Dante lowered Ebony. "You guys aren't leaving them?"

Both brothers shook their heads.

"So we do have an infiltrator." Dante turned suddenly and began walking of, red leather coat twisting with him.

"Hey!" Ed called out. "I don't care who your target is! Get back over here and fight!"

"Nah." Dante waved the words off. "Why should I waste energy on you, runt? Later."

Ed started after him. Al reached out to stop him when a gunshot rang out and Ed's bangs flew up as a bullet narrowly missed his head.

"That was a warning. If you don't keep your cool, you will get hurt."

The Elric's looked around but Dante was gone.

"He… he fucking _shot_ at me!" Ed stammered. "He tried to kill me!"

"I think we need to be taking this a lot more seriously, Brother."

"No, Al, ya think!" Ed was spazzing out. He walked back in the direction they had been going. "Demon freak shooting me. I'll show him! He's not going to get away with that. Freakin' cheap shot."

Al watched in concern before jogging to catch up. He knew this had been a bad idea.

"This is where Harry was taken." Riku studied the cobblestone road. Sora had no idea how Riku knew this but believed him. Riku had powers that Sora could barely comprehend.

Looking around, something caught Sora's attention. He took a few steps away from Riku toward an alleyway. On the ground near the far wall lay a cigarette butt. "Hey, Riku, check this out."

When Riku came over, he frowned. Kneeling down, he gingerly picked up the dirty filter.

"Eww, don't pick that up!"

"Calm down, Sora." Riku ordered in a soft tone. "This is a Marlboro."

"So?"

"Wild cards." Riku mused slowly. Suddenly he stood and smiled. "Gambit's the other intruder."

"Remy? Why would he want to get involved?"

"Who knows?" Riku shrugged. "But at least we know who we're dealing with. Now we just gotta figure out what they're trying to accomplish. Just what is their goal."

Sora leaned back on his heel and tilted his head in thought. The first idea that popped into his head was to cause trouble. Why else would any one jump into this without asking? But if their suspicions where correct about Axel, why was he back and why was he here?

Riku cocked his head to the side. He seemed to be listening to something intently. "What the hell?"

Sora strained his ears but didn't hear anything.

"Come on." Riku took a long step to the right. His pace was rapid, telling the brunette that something was clearly going on a few blocks over.

Faintly, Sora began hearing sounds of commotion. It sounded like a fight had broken out. The two Keybearers exchanged quick glances and nodded in unspoken agreement. While Sora went ahead, ducking around the far corner, Riku stopped disappearing into a dark portal.

With a unity that often disturbed people, Sora leapt into the postern at the exact moment Riku reappeared on the opposite side. Sora swung out Oblivion, knocking a blue lightsaber blade away from its intended target. Ani stepped back, putting some space between him and the boy. Riku meanwhile had thrown up a dark shield to block a rapid secession of glowing cards. They exploded harmlessly against the purple black barrier.

The young couple wore matching glares as they kept the older men at bay. Ani smirked at Sora while Gambit maintained a neutral face. "Well, what do we have here? Come to help your ally?"

"He's not with us." Riku eyed Gambit. "What are you doing here?"

Gambit's red irises glowed in their black depths. "Playin' a game, same as you."

Ani narrowed his eyes over Sora's shoulder. "Who invited you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." A new portal opened directly behind him. Gambit casually stepped back into it with his own smirk. It closed before Riku could reach it.

"Damnit." He slid to a halt.

Behind him, Ani suddenly lunged at Sora. Sora blocked the attack and leapt up to take a swing of his own. He never would have believed the Keyblade was able to stop a laser had he not seen Riku sparring with several lightsaber wielders. Ani dropped allowing the other weapon to pass harmlessly over his head.

"Too slow." Ani whipped out his left leg and hit Sora in the knee just as he landed.

Riku by now was jumping in, sending a dark wave at the former Sith. He hefted Way to the Dawn in a downward swing, attacking from two directions. Ani blocked the blade but was grazed by the dark aura. He grimaced but managed to continue his assault on Sora. He evaded both Keyblades, slowing walking backwards allowing them to advance.

"Do you expect me to believe you two took down an entire organization?" Ani was almost laughing.

They didn't verbally react but Sora's movements grew more aggressive. Riku tried to mentally calm him but doubted it had any affect. Instead, he did his best to cover Sora's overzealous actions.

The three traded blows for several minutes, Ani very effectively countering everything sent at him. Conversely, he was kept busy enough that he was unable to attack himself. He waited patiently, however, looking for any opening that appeared.

He managed to knock away Riku's blade, causing the tall teen to stumble. It was enough to send him flying back on a strong Force wave. Riku hit the stone road hard, groaning from the impact. Sora was momentarily distracted by it.

Taking advantage, Ani batted Oblivion to the left, exposing Sora's flank. With a tight smile, he tapped his lightsaber against Sora's hip. Clothing charred and Sora dropped to his knees, letting out a loud hiss of pain.

"Sora!" Riku was back on Ani with impossible speed. He started a hailstorm of blows, raining attack after attack on the older man. Ani kept his face schooled in an expression of indifference but his eyes were bright.

"You're fighting in anger, Riku."

"Yes I am." Riku ground out. He darted to the right as Ani swept left and managed to get behind. Ani dropped, peripheral vision telling him Riku was swinging for his neck.

An intense pain spread through Ani's lower back. Muscles tightened and a burning sensation came to life. Ani grinned in his disbelief as he fell forward. He'd been hit with a dark aura. While it wasn't enough to render him unconscious, he wouldn't be able to walk on his own for a while.

Riku's moment of victory was short lived. A blow to the back of his head sent him reeling. Before his face hit the pavement, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and slammed into a wall. Stunned he was turned around and blue eyes bore into his. "Well, half-angel, you ready for your defeat?"

"Are you ready for yours?"

Dante laughed at the new voice. He pressed himself closer to Riku. "Your move, Sora. Hit me and Riku also takes damage."

Riku glared. Dante had positioned him in a way that he was pinned with back to the wall. Both his hands were tightly gripped by Dante's, making him unable to create a portal to escape with any accuracy. He was effectively trapped. "Get him, Sora. Don't worry about me."

"No." Sora spoke steadily.

Suddenly the wall melted away and Riku was forcibly pulled from Dante through it.


	17. Chapter 17

Eternal gradituate to those few following.

Please stick with me for a little longer, okay?

Harry opened his eyes, taking a hazy look at his surroundings. Once the image cleared, he sat up in shock. How the bloody hell did he end up in Merlin's house?

"You awake, mon ami. Took long enough."

Harry turned to the voice. Gambit sat casually at the table in the center of the room, smoking. He was watching the wizard with a detached eye. "You friends are goin' detraque looking fo' you."

"Why am I here?" Harry asked then quickly amended. "Why are you here?"

Gambit shrugged lazily. The way he acted, he could have been lounging at some street café in the French Quarter. He tapped some ash from his cigarette.

"Fine, don't answer." Harry muttered. He realized then that though his hands and feet were bound, they hadn't tied him down to the bed he was lying on. He carefully sat up, watching for any reaction from Gambit. There was none.

The two sat in silence, neither one feeling any particular urgency. Harry knew he couldn't simply get up and run and Gambit knew he was smart enough to recognize this. Harry coughed and within seconds, Gambit was walking toward him.

"Here." He handed the boy a bottle of water.

"Uh, thanks." Harry took it slowly. After along drink, he noticed the X-man had returned to his original spot. He looked rather bored. "How long are going to hold me?"

"Long as we 'ave to."

Harry studied the bottle in his hands. "Are you using me as bait?"

Gambit laughed. "Why'd we do that? We not after anyone."

"Then why-?"

"Just tryin' to make t'ings interesting."

"I don't believe you."

"Non?" Gambit shrugged. "Don' matter really if you do now does it?"

"I suppose not." Harry agreed. Deciding it wouldn't hurt if he did he asked. "How'd Axel get here?"

"Ah, so you did figure out who he was." The Cajun rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Remy can't answer dat cause I don' know. Dat somet'ing you gon' 'avta ask him."

Harry sat uncomfortably, wondering if there was anything he could do to escape. While he knew he was in absolutely no danger, he wanted to be out helping his friends. They were supposed to be in this together. There at least had to be a way to let them know he was all right.

"Don' worry 'bout you friends, least not Zora and Riku. I just saw them and they fine."

"So they know about you?" Harry hoped that meant they'd let him go soon.

"They know 'bout Remy. Probably Axel, too." Gambit half-grinned at him. "But you won't be joining them anytime soon."

"Why?" Harry stood angrily. "If they know about you there's no reason to keep me."

"Learning lesson. If we just let you go, none of you will learn from it." He leaned back. "No real enemy would simply release you."

"Yeah, I know. This isn't the first time I've been held captive."

Gambit studied him a moment. He seemed to be considering something. He quickly shook his head and pulled out a fresh cigarette. "Then you should 'ave known better dan to let you guard down like you did, non?"

Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't retort like he wanted. The older man was totally right. It had been a stupid mistake. Lying back down, he sighed heavily and settled in for an indefinite amount of time.

The only solid things Riku was aware of were the chest behind him and the hand gripping his shirt's shoulder. Surrounding him was swirling pinks and purples that went on forever. There was no sense of direction or orientation. He knew exactly where he was.

"Axel." The name came out almost as a grunt.

"Long time no see, man." He released Riku and pulled back his hood as Riku turned to face him. "Never thought you'd be here again, huh?"

Riku studied the slightly taller red head. He asked the only question he could. "Why?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head. A thoughtful frown creased his pale skin. "You know, I don't really know. I was just suddenly back. Last thing I remember was being here and Sora leaning over me."

Suddenly he grinned widely. "But check this out."

He grabbed Riku's hand and pressed it to the left side of his chest. He felt it the second it touched the black leather; the steady ba-dup of a beating heart. Axel had gotten a heart. How in the worlds had that happened?

"Crazy, huh?"

Riku shook himself of his stunned state. "Yeah."

Axel looked unhappy. "Well you don't have to sound so thrilled about it."

"Quite honestly, I don't know how to feel about this." Riku really had no personal grudge against the Nobody, the former Nobody now he guessed. In fact in a warped sort of way he had understood all the Nobodies but Axel in particular. "Once I know what's going on, I promise to be ecstatic for you."

"Fair enough." Axel was grinning again. "So, you wanna fight me or return to your game?"

"First, answer this. Are you the one who took Harry?"

"Humm, I dunno." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I have kidnapped before, haven't I?"

"Cut the shit, Axel." Riku glowered.

Axel actually looked afraid. "Okay, okay. You've been spending waaay too much time with Sephiroth."

"Axel."

"Yeah, I got him but you aren't getting him back."

"Why are you here?" Riku demanded quietly.

"Uh uh," He raised a finger. "That's gonna have to wait. I think Sora's gonna need you back right about now."

Riku glared but knew Axel was likely right. He needed to get back to reality. He opened a portal but before stepping through it, he glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks for the assist."

"Just remember you owe me now."

He didn't like the expression on Axel's face at all.


	18. Chapter 18

Yay!! People are actually reading this! I wonder how much of that is because of Riku-Rocks? Regardless, thank you guys for showing interest in this. Please leave me a review and ideas are love.

Anything can still go!

Ed was still grumbling as they continued their trek through town. Al knew his brother wasn't focusing at all on his surroundings which made him responsible for that job. Boy, could Ed hold a grudge.

Movement caught his eye, barely visible behind a window. Ed was just about to walk past it. He quickly grabbed the back of Ed's shirt and pulled him back.

Ed broke free and whirled on him. "What the hell, Al?"

"Someone's in there."

"Huh?" Ed turned back and studied the window. A shadowy figure could be seen on the interior wall through the odd angle of the glass.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Oh, who really cares? Let's get 'em." Ed shot forward, busting open the door of the building.

Cursing to himself, Al followed. Before he got through the doorway, Ed was leaping back, narrowly avoiding a blue arc of light. Al barely stepped back in time to avoid being slammed into.

"Damnit!" Ed snarled, forming a blade on his right arm. Then he again ducked into the room. This time he made it all the way before the lightsaber came slashing down. He laughed. "You're slow, Ani."

"And you're a punk." Ani retorted. He whirled his weapon in the other direction, toward the door. Al was unable to get completely out of the way and his left sleeve was charred all the way up to the shoulder.

Letting out a startled yelp, Al slammed a hand to the wall beside him. The material shot out, into the building in a fist and successfully hit Ani's shoulder. He then used the distraction to duck in.

Standing beside Ed, the brothers faced Ani. Ani rubbed his shoulder, studying the pair. Neither one broke their concentration. A short stare down ensued.

Ani suddenly smiled. "You're working together now, huh? That will make things more interesting for Vash."

Ed smirked. "We can handle him."

"I'm certain you can. Vash isn't exactly known for his fighting skill." Ani spoke easily. "Why do you think he was assigned to you?"

"Hey!"

Ani laughed loudly. "You're so easy to rile up. That's gonna be your downfall."

"Free advice? I'm touched." Ed suddenly launched forward, thrusting his bladed arm toward Ani's chest. He simultaneously snapped out his left leg at Ani's knee.

The former Sith smoothly stepped back. Unfortunately, he didn't move away from the wall and his hip hit the window sill. He grunted loudly in pain.

"Looks like you've taken some damage." Ed commented snidely.

"What's your point?"

Ed shrugged. "Never said I had one."

"Right." Ani clearly didn't believe him. He narrowed his eyes. "I can still kick your ass."

"Bring it then." Ed challenged.

Al looked at him in disbelief. Why was his brother so impulsive? He really did not want to fight Ani, or any one else for that matter. He still secretly hoped to avoid it.

Ani's expression grew calculating. He wasn't an idiot. It was with no small amount of effort that he was moving as well as he was. If he really engaged these two now, he would very likely lose. He wasn't willing to allow that. The trick was making a clean retreat.

"You're not even worth the effort, little man." Shutting down the lightsaber, he turned to walk out the door.

"Bull. You just don't want to fight me cause you know you'll lose."

"As you say." Ani chuckled. "It's not my job to take you. I have a more important target."

He slammed the door shut and silently prayed they wouldn't follow.

"Hey! Get back-" Ed stepped forward.

Al held him back, gripping his shoulder firmly. "Let him go, Brother."

Ed turned on him, looking for all the world like he was going to lash out at him. He quickly controlled himself. "Yeah, all right. He's weak anyway. It wouldn't be any fun to beat him."

Al sighed inwardly. One unnecessary fight avoided. "We need to contact Riku and Sora."

"Yeah." Ed frowned. "Wait. How long has it been?"

"Uh, about a half-hour."

Ed held the comm in his hand. "We're twenty minutes late checking in and they haven't called us."

Al realized what Ed was implying. "They're in trouble."

Ed didn't answer, already calling first Riku then Sora. No one answered.

"Come on, let's go bail their butts out."

Sora was still battling Dante when Riku re-emerged on the rooftop. He looked down, surveying the scene. Sora was holding his own quite nicely despite the clear favoring of his right side. Riku doubted he'd been given a chance to heal the wound Ani gave him.

Taking another moment to put together a plan of attack, he stepped to the very edge of the building.

The comm suddenly rang out and despite the soft setting it was on, it was clearly heard in the near silence. Riku cursed silently.

Both Dante and Sora faced up. Hoping Sora would take the opening, Riku leapt down directly behind Dante. The man's focus shifted to him, leaving Sora to his now partially exposed back.

Sora saw this and moved to strike but a barrier shimmered as the Keyblade pressed against it. Dante meanwhile took a casual step forward, sword held lazily. He smirked at Riku. "Nice attempt."

"Thanks." Riku ducked in time to avoid Dante's sudden punch at his face. He countered with a jab to the stomach, darting away in the follow through. With a tight grin he flexed his fingers. A good old fashioned fist fight sounded good.

Apparently, Dante agreed because the sword was placed on his back and he beckoned the young man to come. Riku was more than happy to comply, launching himself at the half-demon both fists raised. The two moved faster than Sora could accurately track.

He could only stare as the two went at each other in a flurry of punches and kicks. The movements were so rapid, he swore he saw streaks of energy behind them. Maybe he did. Power radiated from the opposing men as both drew on their respective heritage. As the bout intensified, Sora watched in complete awe. He'd only seen a few fights that outdid what this was becoming.

If he'd had any doubts about Riku being Sephiroth's brother, they were rapidly being crushed. Weapons were re-drawn and Way to the Dawn met Rebellion repeatedly, neither blade wanting to give anything to the other. Their respective owners were of the same mind.

Dante's face was tensely amused while Riku's tightly focused. Even their techniques were polar opposites. Dante kept loose, almost looking as if he was simply at a club dancing. Riku was the picture of efficacy, rarely wasting a move and seemingly anticipating everything Dante did.

Finally, Riku found an opening and managed a solid snap kick to Dante's waistline on the left. The older man grunted with the impact, quickly regaining his footing. There was a pause and he watched Riku with a bit more respect. Riku was unreadable.

Dante chuckled. "Seph's taught you well."

"Sephiroth's got nothing to do with it." Riku corrected. "He's not a physical fighter."

"Is that right? Have to remember that." Dante suddenly dropped and slid into Riku who barely managed to leap up in time to avoid it. Unfortunately, there was no good place for him to go and he hit the ground awkwardly to the right.

Sora tensed to jump in but Riku froze him with a look. The cold, calculating feeling he suddenly felt did more than concern him. Then he noticed the yellowing of his eyes. Riku was losing control.

Dante also seemed to notice that Riku wasn't playing any more. The smirk left his face and his jaw tightened. "Time to end this, boy."

"Okay."

Riku's shoulder twitched before he threw out his right arm. A sick ripping noise sounded as both Sora and Dante watched in amazement a black wing sprouted from Riku's back. No one had ever mentioned one of those.

Dante now looked concerned. This was a totally unexpected development. The only explanation was Riku had finally fully integrated his Jenova traits, allowing the Mako in his body to become active. Riku's power just jumped incalculably.

Dante's only chance was to get away and re-think his tactics. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he was going to get that. Riku was back on him and it was all the son of Sparda could do just to defend. Darkness swirled at the teen's feet, propelling him faster than feet could move.

Dante really didn't want to go into Demon mode but it was looking like his only option. He set himself, preparing to open that part of him he kept under lock. And suddenly found himself flat on his back, pressed down at the shoulders by the black wispy hands of one of the largest Heartless he'd ever seen.

Riku could barely be seen behind it, looking smug as hell. "I win."

Dante struggled but he wasn't moving. He had severely underestimated Riku and because of that, lost. But he wasn't content to simply leave it at that. He glanced over at Sora who was still staring in shock at his boyfriend. This was gonna hurt like a bitch. Concentrating, he channeled demonic energy then shot it through his arm in an energy blast that would render the Keyblade master unconscious.

He just made out Riku's panicked cry and grinned in satisfaction before he himself passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

All right, everyone. Here's the deal. I'm kinda at an impasse with this one. I want EVERYONE who's following this to pm me with what they would like to see happen. I love all of these guys so I'd been very difficult for me to choose. I have several ideas but I want to know what you all think. This one's only one segment. Help me figure out what happens next.

Cool? Cool!

Ed and Al heard a near inhuman scream and froze.

"What the hell was that?" Ed looked around as if he'd see something.

"It sounded like someone died." Al whispered.

The brothers stared at one another. Regardless of which side whoever made that sound was on, they were suffering. Al was clearly upset about this. Ed didn't like it either but was skilled enough to not show it.

"Look, we find the other two and we finish this." He reassured his brother.

Al nodded.

"It came from that way." Ed pointed to the left.

The pair ran in that direction, hoping they didn't find one of their friends dead. A few more turns and some searching didn't reveal anyone. They stopped and reoriented themselves.

"Maybe we should try calling again." Al suggested as Ed climbed up a water drain to the roof of the house beside them.

"If they haven't called us by now, they're not going to." Ed surveyed the area. "Damnit. I can't see anything."

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past his ear.

"The hell!?" He dropped back to the ground. Al was already searching for the source. The two stood back to back, guarding one another.

"Was that Dante again?"

Ed glared at the roof of the ice cream shop. "No. It's Vash."

Al followed the glare and frowned at the man grinning down at them. His silver .45 smoked a little. "Hey! We had a truce!"

"It's Axel and Gambit." Vash smirked. "Truce is over."

Another shot rang out. Ed and Al leapt to opposite sides, the ringing of metal being grazed echoing through the empty street. The elder was on the opposing side of Vash's overhead position. He glanced at his automail arm and cursed upon seeing the furrow across the shoulder part. "Damn you, Vash! You know how hard it's gonna be to get this fixed?"

"Oh please." Vash rolled his eyes, shoving up his sleeve to reveal his own mechanical arm. "Like that cute blonde of yours is the only one in every reality that can fix metal limbs."

Ed's jaw clenched. Ever since he'd seen Winry's picture, Vash has referred to her as the cute blonde. It pissed him off to no end. "Shut up!"

He darted forward, determined to wipe that smug grin off Vash's face.

A small black cat with large yellow eyes walked along the edge of the roof Vash stood on. Al suddenly appeared behind Vash and he dove toward the feline. "No, Kitty! You'll get hurt!"

He somehow managed to shoulder Vash in his leap to rescue the wayward cat. Vash rather theatrically stumbled about, balancing precariously on the edge for a minute before plummeting down. He landed head first on the street below.

Al, with cat in arms, looked over the edge with a sheepish expression. "Uh, sorry?"

Ed stared at the dazed man now sprawled out before him. He laughed for nearly a full minute. Before Vash could really recover, he turned his face up to his brother. "Come on, Al. Let's leave the klutz and find Riku and Sora."

"Right."


	20. Chapter 20

So since only one person gave me ideas (thank you, Riku-Rocks) it's another short bit. It's not too late. Really. I know there are a bunch of you lurkers that I'd love to hear from.

Thanks, guys.

This wasn't happening. He'd always heard that time stood still when tragedy struck. Everything would come to a sudden stop outside of that event you didn't want to happen. As time slowed down, Riku had only one thought: save Sora.

With his newly heightened speed he darted toward the boy who owned his very soul, not aware that he was screaming. He couldn't reach him in time. He could only watch as that blast of demonic energy hit him doing unknown damage.

Flames shot up out of nowhere, dispersing a large portion of the burst. It didn't stop Sora from being hit but only about a fourth of the power got through. Sora fell toward the ground unconscious but didn't make it all the way down.

Axel had caught him around the waist. "We gotta get him out of here."

Riku nodded, opening a portal. He wanted to take Sora from the former Nobody but didn't. It sounded like Axel had some kind of plan. Axel stepped before him, a light smirk on his face. "Finally got your wing, huh?"

Before Riku could retort, the red head stepped through. Riku followed quickly so as not to lose them. They re-emerged Betwixt and Between again.

Axel laid Sora down, opening up his shirt. There was a large ugly welt across his chest. "Damn Demon. This might leave a mark."

Riku knelt down, brushing Sora's hair. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah but he'll be out for a while." Axel pulled a potion from one of Sora's pockets. "I'd say he's been eliminated from the game."

"I don't care." Riku stared down. "As long as he's alright."

"He will be."

"Thank you, Axel."

"Don't." Axel laughed out. "You know I only did it because of Roxas."

Riku shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Axel frowned as he worked on Sora. He was thinking something over. Suddenly he glanced up. "How's your shoulder?"

He hadn't thought about it. He experimentally tried flexing his new appendage, finding it easy to move. It hurt like a bitch where it had broken through skin. He could only guess the bone and cartilage had repositioned around it, allowing for use of both it and his arm.

"I never thought this would happen. Sephiroth said it might but…"

"You know what it means, right?"

"Yeah." Riku pulled the wing in closer to his body. "Guess its official now."

Axel finished with Sora and sat back on his heels. He looked up at the silver-haired teenager. "Look, I know I'm not high on your list of people to trust but-"

"Take him." Riku knelt down and kissed Sora lightly. Then he whispered. "I'm going to finish this, Sora. You just get better."

He got back to his feet and met Axel's green eyes squarely. "Take care of him."

Axel smirked. "Go kick some ass."

Harry laid back against the headboard, bored out of his mind. Glancing at Gambit, it was clear he was also. They'd been here waiting for, well Harry didn't know how long. Long enough.

Suddenly a corridor opened and Axel emerged carrying an unconscious Sora in his arms.

Harry shot to his feet. "What the bloody hell happened to him?"

"Dante went DT on him after Riku went Jenova on his ass." Axel came over to the bed. "Move."

The wizard stepped to the side. He watched as Sora was laid almost reverently down, the redhead going so far as to brush a few bangs away. Harry turned to Gambit who was observing from his spot on top of the table.

"So dat mean we down two, non? Not including 'arry, 'ere."

"Yeah." Axel looked at Harry. "Having fun?"

"No."

Axel folded his arms. "Hey, you've got it easy. Didn't have to get hurt to be eliminated."

"I'd rather have taken my chances." Harry snapped. "And being caught by you blokes doesn't count."

"Let's just let him go." Gambit tossed away his cigarette butt. "We're all bored as hell around here."

"Someone has to stay with Sora." Axel frowned.

"You brought 'im, home." Gambit stood. "I've been baby-sitting this one. I want to play."

Harry watched them argue for a few minutes more. His gaze kept going to Sora. If he was here, where was Riku? He doubted they would have willingly parted. Had Axel kidnapped Sora?

It was way past time to get out of here.

He slowly backed away toward the door. Making a run for it was pointless but there was a trick up his sleeve he'd been waiting on. While they were distracted, he stepped over to the table Gambit had been sitting on. His wand lay there completely unprotected.

On a silent count of three, he darted in and snatched the object. He grinned at the two whirled around. With a little wave he apperated out.


	21. Chapter 21

So a few more readers but we're still not reviewing. Hummm…. Ya know, I would _loooove_ for people to tell me what they'd like to see happen. You know so and so facing off with so and so, that type of thing.

Hey, BlackIceNinja. Thanks for giving it a shot.

Review, guys. Seriously. It helps.

Riku stood on the roof of the tallest building. His wing twitched, making a rustling sound. He couldn't believe how clear and intense all of his senses had become. It was as if he heard everything within his own head, saw everything as clear as if it was right in front of his face. He wondered how his tactile sense was affected.

This brought a tight frown to his face. Sora better be all right…

A loud cracking sound came from behind him but for whatever reason it didn't cause him to react. Somehow he knew it wasn't a threat. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Was stupid." Harry answered simply. Then his jaw dropped. "Bloody hell! Where did that come from?"

The black wing flapped once. "Sora got hurt."

"I know. Axel brought him to Merlin's." Harry stepped up beside him. "He'll be all right."

"He better." Riku muttered darkly. "What do you know?"

"Axel and Gambit are only here to cause trouble. Apparently they got bored and decided they wanted to play." Harry glanced over. He eyed Riku's new appendage warily. "You took out Dante?"

"Al got Vash."

"Really?" The wizard didn't sound all that surprised. "Good. Hopefully that helped his esteem some."

The silver-haired one nodded. "That just leaves Ani."

Harry looked out over the rooftops. He supposedly knew Ani better than any one. It was up to him to figure out what the former Sith Lord was thinking and what his next move would be. He snorted. "Never thought I'd be taking on a dark lord again."

Riku didn't answer. He was scanning the visible streets. After a minute, he turned and walked to the other side of the roof. "Is apperating always so loud?"

"Unfortunately. Not very good for stealth."

"So we use that to our advantage." Riku opened a portal. "Come on."

Harry followed him closely and they emerged in a dusty warehouse. The windows were broken and light reflected off of the shards laying on the floorboards. The castle was clearly visible through the opening and shockingly close.

"First, we need to get in contact with Ed and Al. We regroup and search for Ani." Riku's voice didn't leave room for questions.

"Gambit's planning to make an appearance."

"And if he gets in my way, I'll eliminate him."

Wow, Riku really wasn't playing any more. Harry made a note to never so much as threaten Sora. "Any idea where Ed and Al are?"

"Yeah. I want you to go to castle, wait five minutes and return here. I'll retrieve the Elric's."

Harry nodded and without further word left. Riku followed immediately after.

"I hope Vash is all right." Al said softly, genuine concern in his voice.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Ed waved dismissively. "That guy's a freak of nature. It's gonna take a lot more than a three-story fall to hurt him."

Al bit his lip, clearly not convinced.

"Those two better not be making out somewhere or I swear to God I'm gonna-"

"Brother." Al pointed ahead of them. A limp body of red leather and white hair lay in the street before them. "It's Dante."

"I see that, Al." The older brother jogged ahead. He dropped down beside the man and turned him over.

"Is he dead?" Al's voice trembled.

"No."

Both brothers whirled to find Riku standing behind them. "Though I wouldn't mind rectifying that."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ed shouted, standing and staring over Riku's left shoulder.

"Never mind that. Come on." Riku reopened the portal.

"Whoa, wait!" Ed protested. "Did you find Harry?"

Al had his eyes fixed on the older teen. He was way more observant than his brother. He noticed that Riku's eyes were blazing and his jaw was tensed up. He held himself quite rigidly. "Riku, what happened to Sora?"

A muscle in his cheek twitched. He glared down at the unconscious half-demon. He abruptly kicked the man with a growl. "This fucker tried to kill him."

The Elric's shared a glance.

Riku pressed on. "Harry's fine. Let's go."

They followed him through the corridor and exited in the warehouse. Harry looked up, wand drawn but it quickly lowered once he identified them. He breathed a sigh and sat on a crate.

Ed got in his face and began yelling. "Where the hell were you?"

Harry met the fuming blonde's gaze evenly. "POW camp."

Ed jerked back. "And they just let you go?"

"No I escaped." Harry looked affronted. "You don't think I can figure my way out of imprisonment?"

"Shut up." Riku's voice was cold. He was staring out at the castle. Black feathers ruffled in time with the wing's twitching. His posture screamed agitation.

The room fell silent.

After a minute, Al cautiously approached Riku. He stepped beside him and glanced at his face. He waited a moment and then touched the taller one's arm. "You did all you could."

Riku jerked angrily away. "You weren't there."

Al bit his lip. "Doesn't matter. I can tell and if Sora saw you like this we both know that he'd say."

Riku turned to him. There was an odd moment between them. Al really was a lot like Sora and Riku knew it. This is exactly what Sora would be doing. He smiled at him a little, letting the self-loathing fade some.

Then he was whapped on the back of his head.

He whirled around to find Ed smirking at him. "Quit flirting with my brother and let's get this finished."

Riku stared at him for a second before laughing. It was some what brokenly but a trace of a smile came along with it. He tapped Ed's shoulder, returning the smirk. "Yeah, let's end this."


	22. Chapter 22

Ani replayed the fight between Riku and Dante with a deep frown on his face. Curse the half-demon for taking this way too far. It was supposed to be a game. Sora could have been seriously hurt and awaking Riku was an all around bad idea.

Sephiroth was going to kill them.

He stopped the footage irritably. The potion that had been forced upon him before all this started had done its job and a Jedi healing technique completed the process. He stood with a sigh and paced the room for a minute.

He was on his own now. Dante had foolishly upped a battle that shouldn't have been escaladed. Vash, well, had he really expected anything else from the guy? Outside of destroyer angel mode he was next to useless. He still was uncertain as to Gambit and Axel's motives.

The teenagers had certainly proven themselves skilled warriors. Of course, he had expected that. He never would have agreed to this if he hadn't truly believed they were worthy opponents. He would be the first to admit that he had underestimated them all.

It was time for him to correct that.

"So what's the plan?" Harry toyed with his wand.

"You two all right working together?" Riku looked between the Elric brothers.

They glanced at each in almost silent communication. Both fixed their gazes on Riku and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Good." It really did please him that the brothers seemed to have gotten their act together. "Then Harry's with me. Ani is our last true adversary. Gambit is _not_ on our side."

"What about the other?" Ed folded his arms. "The one leaving the cards."

"He's taking care of Sora." Silver hair fell forward as Riku tilted his head down. "You don't need to worry about him."

"So who's taking who?"

"I don't particularly care. They've both gotta go."

"I want Ani." Ed declared. "No one freakin' insults me and gets away with it."

"Fine. Just promise me you'll get one in for Sora."

"Will do." Ed grinned.

"That is a foolish plan."

The four teens whirled at Sephiroth's voice. His eyes were fixed on Riku but he was clearly addressing all of them. If you proceed to fight to fulfill personal vendettas you will loose."

He walked forward, stopping just before Riku. He looked over his brother with an expression of genuine regret. "I did not want for this to happen to you."

Riku's wing twitched. "Well, it did."

"I am well aware." Came back dryly. "I am pleased however at the end result. The half-demon has been removed and will be unconscious for quite some time."

"Good."

The older man turned to the Elric brothers. "Both of you working together make for a formidable team. However, even together you cannot take the Jedi's Chosen One."

Ed met those cold eyes squarely. He clearly wanted to argue but for whatever reason held his tongue. Maybe it was the stance. That or he was military enough and respected Sephiroth enough to listen. Suddenly, he smirked. "Yes, General."

Al sighed. His brother was never going to change.

Silver hair glinted as Sephiroth switched his attention over to Harry. "You are just like your master but you have something he does not, correct?"

The wizard grinned. "Easier than taking Voldemort."

"I would certainly hope so. Voldemort was a pathetic excuse for a megalomaniac."

Harry chuckled, adjusting his glasses. Sephiroth's complete distain for the dark wizard was rather well known.

"Why are you doing this?" Riku asked softly.

Sephiroth locked eyes with the teen. "Sora will be permanently affected by this ridiculous game as will you. That wing will never go away. This foolishness will end. Now."

Riku his lip, the weight of his brother's words sinking in. This had been stupid, a result of clashing egos and pure arrogance. He hadn't learned anything.

"Take care of it." He turned and left out the door. The fact that he didn't use a portal did not go unnoticed by any of them.

"Guess that means we got Gambit." Al clarified, more for himself than any one.

"Yeah." Harry watched Riku. The dark one was struggling not to go into a depressive fit. It had been clear that despite his words, Sephiroth had been disappointed with Riku and Riku was not taking that well. "Riku."

Riku straightened his shoulders, letting the black wing stretch out. He suddenly pulled himself together and turned back to the others. "Everyone knows what they've got to do, right?"

"Damn right."

"Yes."

"Why haven't we bloody left yet?" Harry slid off his create. "We've got some arses to kick."

Riku grinned at him before addressing the group. "Harry and I will go by portal. You two are on your own."

"Well, you heard the man." Ed rubbed his hands together. "Let's go kick some arses."


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry again for the lack of excitement. I had to do a few things to get where I want. I _swear_ next bit will be more…. Well, you can guess.

Thanks to those who have stuck through from the beginning and those just joining us.

And with that said……

They left in pairs, Ed and Al leaving five minutes before Riku and Harry. Check-ins were no longer necessary because Riku could now sense each of them. Unfortunately for them, both Ani and Gambit knew how to shield their presence.

Ed was surprisingly quiet as they walked through Zero district. Al did his best not to keep flicking his eyes toward his brother, knowing it would only set Ed off. Something was working its way through the elder Elric's mind.

Once in town, Ed stopped in the middle of the street. He turned to Al, giving him a long, appraising look. Al almost squirmed under it.

"Where did Riku say they were going?" Ed folded his arms.

"He didn't." Why did Ed want to know that?

The lighter blonde pulled out his phone, presumingly to call the silver-haired teen in question. "Hey, I wanna switch. Yeah I'm sure. Where? On it."

He pocketed the device and resumed walking. "Come on, Al."

They continued for two blocks before ducking into an empty bakery. After a moment, there was a loud cracking noise and Harry suddenly appeared before them.

"They'll have likely heard that." Harry said without preamble. "Riku's waiting across the way."

Ed nodded. He turned to Al with a rather serious expression. "Go with Riku, Al. They won't expect it."

"But Brother-"

"Trust me." Ed grinned. "You don't need me."

Al bit his lip. He understood his brother well enough to know what Ed was trying to say in his off-hand manner. He was letting Al fight his own battle. "Across the street?"

"Yeah." Harry confirmed. "Watch him. He's really close to the edge."

Al wasn't entirely sure what that meant but agreed. He headed for the door. "See you when it's over."

"Hey, Al." Ed called after him. "If pretty boy makes a move on you go ahead and kick his ass."

Al actually smirked. "Hey, I'm nobody's substitute."

"Damn right."

Al left, searching the street before jogging out. Once gone, Harry tilted his head and pushed up his glasses. "Riku was really impressed that you're doing this."

"Yeah, well, he should just be glad I'm trusting his gay self with my brother." Ed said awkwardly. "Come on."

Al slipped into the realtor's office, letting out a slight sigh as he shut the door behind him. Riku was sitting on an empty desk waiting. His back was turned to the door and his wing twitched almost lazily. "You understand why your brother separated from you, right?"

"I do." Al answered easily, walking up to the other. "He said to kick your butt if you made a pass."

Riku snorted. "Your brother needs a girlfriend."

"Yep." Al agreed. He leaned against the wall facing Jenova's youngest son. "Look, I know we haven't worked together before but I'll do whatever you want me to."

"That's good to know." Riku slid off the desk. "What I want is for you to do whatever you think needs to be done. Just try not to get in my way in the process."

Al frowned. There was something important he really wanted to ask but wasn't sure how to approach it.

Riku suddenly smiled at him. "It's okay, Al. I'm not going to seriously hurt anyone. The darkness and Mother aren't controlling my actions."

With a short nod, Al bit his lip. He believed Riku completely. While his soul had been attached to the armor, he had gotten really good at reading people's presence. He never understood why he had become so attuned to the aura's others gave off but was glad that it had stuck with him back in his real body.

"You are so much like Sora." Riku chuckled. "And yet so completely different."

"We noticed that. And Ed's like you."

"Which means we should be just fine." The older one's expression rapidly changed. His jaw tightened and his usually bright aqua eyes dulled. There seemed to be some kind of internal struggle.

"Riku." Al barked out.

The other snapped immediately out of it. He blinked once and held a hand to his forehead. "Now I get why Sephiroth's so worried. That was a lot stronger than usual."

"What was?"

"If that happens again, do exactly what you just did." Riku ordered, not answering Al's question. "Ani's at the Bailey."

Al was more than a little concerned and about multiple things. He went with the first question in his mind. "How do you know that's where he is? I thought he was blocking you."

"He wants us to know where he is. He's giving me a clear picture of it."

"So he wants to finish this, too." Al concluded.

"It would seem so." Riku opened a portal. "Shall we give him what he desires?"

Al nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

One fight left to go. ::sigh:: That'll be fun. Thanks to all who have stuck with this from the beginning and those of you who have more recently discovered it.

--0—0—

"So how come you don't have a lightsaber?" Ed walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He twisted his head to flick back his loose bangs; they weren't quite long enough to be placed with the rest of his bound hair.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really want one. I do just fine with my wand and I don't like up close fighting."

"But you _can_ fight, right?"

"Of course."

"Just checking."

The pair continued on quietly. The next few blocks were empty and they struggled to not let their guard down. It was not as if they believed that Ani or Gambit were simply going to walk up to them. But they were hoping for some sort of sign as to where either one of them was.

"Hold on." Harry suddenly stopped them with an odd look on his face. After a moment, he flicked his green eyes toward Ed. "Riku and Al are meeting with Ani."

"_Now_?" Ed asked loudly. "How do you know that?"

"Master told me."

"I thought Jedi weren't telepathic."

"They aren't." Harry explained. "I don't know how to explain it but when Ani wants me to know something, he finds a way to tell me."

Ed pursed his lips. "But why does he want us to know?"

"I think it's his way of saying he wants to end this, too."

"Sound like a plan, _non_?" Whispered in Harry's ear. He spun around but Gambit had already leapt back, further than a normal human could have gotten. And in his hand was Harry's wand.

The wizard gaped, disbelieving the mutant had gotten the jump on him. "Give it back!"

"Come get it." The Cajun taunted, wand in left hand, his bo in the right.

"Bet you wish you had that lightsaber now." Ed commented before clapping his hand and pressing one to the building beside him. The concrete rippled forward, reaching out behind Gambit. Harry had expected it to wrap around the man but instead it stretched out to meet the other wall, cutting off that escape route.

"Plannin' to corner Gambit." Gambit tsked. The bo collapsed upon itself and was pocketed. "You know that won' stop you from being _vaincu_."

"Stop saying things I can't understand!" Ed snapped, again slapping the wall. A current ran through and from the created wall behind Gambit a block shot out.

The man managed to leap up and stood upon it. He rained down a rapid secession of charged cards at the teenagers. The boys ducked to either side and the cards exploded harmlessly on the street.

There was no way they could get close to him while he held the high position. Without his wand, Harry had no defense against a projectile attack. Ed flicked his eyes toward him. He had flattened himself against a door, the crevasse giving him a measure of protection.

Green eyes met gold and after a moment, Ed understood what Harry wanted to do. He had no idea how, probably some kind of Force suggestion but he did not care at this moment. Another wave of cards came forth and Ed leapt back from them. They both knew that if Gambit really got serious about this those cards would not be missing them.

Abruptly, Ed dropped to his knees. He slammed one hand on the ground, the other against the nearest building. The street below the X-man opened up to form a gaping maw and the out jutting that he was standing upon disappeared.

He dropped unexpectedly but as he fell, Gambit launched another series of cards. These headed straight out, meant to hit bodies. Ed waited until the absolute last second before flattening against the street and scrambling forward. A landing card exploded near his automail leg, damaging it. He cursed loudly.

Meanwhile Harry had taken advantage of Gambit's distraction, darting ahead. He weaved between cards, reaching out his hand. "_Accio wand_!"

The magical instrument ripped from Gambit's loosened grip returning to its owner. The moment it was in his hand, Harry had it pointed at his opponent. "_Stupefy_!"

Gambit managed a half-grin before stiffening and landing heavily within the human-sized pothole Ed had created.

Ed instantly transmuted a stone grid over the opening. There was a moment were both teens took the time to catch their breath. A quick look was shared before Ed got to his feet, limping slightly with his damaged leg, and the pair stepped forward.

They looked down into the pit where Gambit was slowly coming out of the spell. He twisted his head up and those black and red eyes of his focused on them. The partial grin was still there.

"I think we win." Ed smirked.

Gambit managed to mumble a weak, "_Oui, vous gagnez._"

"Good." Harry nodded. "Let him out."

"How do you know what he's saying?" Ed nearly pouted. He removed the covering but made no move to help the man.

"Ron's sister-in-law is French." Harry explained, kneeling before the hole. He looked over Gambit a moment. "You should be able to move soon."

The man twisted and carefully sat up. "Remy recover fast."

He glanced between the younger males. "You did well."

"Well?" Ed echoed. "We kicked your ass!"

The man smirked, slowly getting to his feet. He managed to climb out of the depression with minimal assistance from Harry. Once back on the street he dusted himself off. He walked past Ed and Harry.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Remy don' know about you but I want to see what Ani's got planned for Riku."

The pair looked to each other before quickly following the older man. No, they did not want to miss seeing that.


	25. Chapter 25

Riku allowed Al to exit the dark corridor first which told the blonde one that there was no threat wherever they were now at. He walked into a large room and immediately felt cold. He shivered once, glancing around. "The ice cream shop?"

"It's right next to the Bailey." Riku explained. "There's a backdoor and a ladder to the roof."

"Won't he expect that? That sounds like a pretty obvious place to attack from." Al tugged on his hair.

"You have an alternative?" Riku asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Well, according to the pictures, there's a big empty space underneath the main section of the Bailey." Al spoke slowly, not used to anyone actually asking his opinion. "If we can sneak down there, I could transmute the stone and you could attack from below."

Riku thought about it for a moment. Suddenly, he smiled. "Ok. That's what you're going to do."

"Wha- what?" The alchemist stuttered.

"You're going to do exactly what you just described. I'll make sure Ani is in the correct position for wherever you do it. Come up from behind him and I want you to try to transmute the stone to grip him but don't entrap him."

Al bit his lip. Riku was putting an awful lot of trust in him. He better not blow it. "What will you be doing?"

The silver-haired teen smirked, black wing twitching as if in anticipation. "Having a chat."

--0—0--

Ani stood calmly before the large opening of the Bailey, facing the view with his hands clasped casually behind his back. To anyone watching him he appeared to be completely unconcerned. Had Obi-wan been there, he would have been advising him to relax.

While he was not overly concerned about the coming confrontation, he did worry some about Riku. He had become rather fond of the teen over the past few months he had known him, the two of them having surprisingly similar stories. He really did not want to risk any of the progress the boy had made.

He stiffened his shoulders. It was too late for regret now. The best thing he could do now was end this quickly. "You ready for this?"

"The better question is are you? From what I hear, you don't handle losing very well."

Ani smirked slowly turning, relaxing his posture.

Riku had his own smirk in place. His general stance was as casual as Ani's but his wing was fluttering a bit. He clearly did not have much control over it.

"So it's down to you and me." The former Sith lord placed his hands on his hips, bringing them closer to his belted lightsaber.

Riku shrugged. He strolled forward, walking around the older man. "We don't have to."

"Do you intend to forfeit then?"

The teen laughed. "I never back down from a fight, you know that."

"Yes, I do." Ani took a step back. "I also know Al's still out here somewhere, probably planning to attack from below."

Riku barely reacted.

"Ah." The Jedi laughed. "Thought I wouldn't notice that little fact. I notice everything."

The moment the words left his mouth, a pillar of rock shot forth, not from the floor but the ceiling. It met solidly with the stone floor and the middle forked out to wrap around Ani's body. He dropped down and rolled from it.

Right into Riku's Dark Shield. He pulled to the side quickly enough to not slam into it but was still grazed on the left shoulder. He spun on his heel, coming up from his roll. Using the momentum, he drew his lightsaber.

It was just in time to block a strike from Way to the Dawn.

--0—0—

Al hung upside down from the ceiling, watching the fight begin. At the last moment, he had decided to take the roof approach figuring if Ani realized he was still a player in this, he would realize the somewhat hidden space underneath was the logical place for attack. The roof had left him clearly visible but who was going to be looking for him?

Ani had shoved Riku back and was advancing on him, glowing blade held high. Riku stepped back, Keyblade in a similar position. The teen slid to the side, moving forward a bit. Ani turned his feet in place, always facing the boy.

The smirks never left their faces.

There was another exchange of blows. Al had a hard time following, they were moving so fast but it looked like Riku had struck first, angling a downward strike toward Ani's weakened left shoulder. Ani parried this and as the Keyblade was batted away, he aimed a snap kick at the teen's knee. Riku literally flew back with a single wing flap.

All this happened in half a minute.

Ani stumbled due to the lack of impact and Riku hurtled a Dark Aura at him. He twisted away from it and with a now set jaw he thrust out his hand and sent a Force wave out. This managed to use Riku's wing against him and sent him half-spinning back.

Ani grinned tightly.

Riku was dropped on one knee, now facing Al with Ani behind him. He stayed that way, a near blank expression on his face. Al recognized this instantly.

Ani now approached him but Riku wasn't moving.

On pure impulse, Al slapped his hands together and slammed them on the stone to either side of him. Ani became boxed in between the stone walls that shot out from both directions. This bought Riku a few valuable seconds.

Al dropped down and raced over. "Riku!"

Green eyes snapped back to awareness just as the wall behind him was sliced through. Two more rapid cuts, and Ani was through. Al placed himself between the still recovering Riku and the sandy-haired man.

He somehow managed to take hold of a chunk of rock. He transmuted it into a club. He knew the lightsaber would cut right through it but it was all he had at the moment. If he could keep Ani distracted for a few minutes….

The Jedi looked impressed at Al's determination. "Nice move, kid."

Al said nothing, not allowing himself to get distracted. He knew he had to watch Ani carefully. He did not stand a chance against the Force's Chosen One but he was going to try.

Ani darted forward a bit as a feint but Al expected this. He threw the stone club toward Ani's head and when he swept his lightsaber up to bat it away, Al dropped into a forward slide and managed to get in a punch to just above the man's hip.

The former dark lord grunted and whirled around. He swung his blade down and scored a direct hit across Al's back, charring his shirt and burning the skin. Al bit back his scream and kicked out behind him, catching Ani's shin. It barely affected the other but Al was pleased he had even managed to land the hit.

Before he could get up, another blow pressed against his back, this time the lower part. Then Ani sliced into his leg, crippling him. Al knew it was over but he slapped his hand to the stone floor and disrupted the rock layout, making Ani's footing unstable.

Suddenly there was a blow to the back of his head and he blacked out.

--0—0—

Riku blinked. What the hell just…? He silently cursed himself. There was not time for this. Still a bit out of sorts, he scrambled to his feet. He turned and watched as Al took on Ani.

The young alchemist managed to hold his own quite well against the Jedi but it was clearly a losing battle. Riku understood that Al had only engaged Ani to buy him some recovery time. He smiled grimly.

When Ani sent a heel kick to the blonde's head, Riku flew forward. He gripped the man's shoulder and shoved him harshly toward the wall. With Ani facing toward him, Riku pressed in, holding on to the man's upper arms with both hands.

Green eyes bore into blue. "You're going to regret that."


	26. Chapter 26

Ani's expression went completely neutral. Even his blue eyes became devoid of emotion. Abruptly he threw his body left, the movement forcing Riku to release him or be thrown into the other wall.

Riku glided back, his gaze never leaving the older man's form. He summoned Way to the Dawn and moved back in. The low strike was easily blocked and then returned. They traded blows, using the exact same moves in an eerie mimic of each other. Neither made any headway and they did not move from their small space.

Ani suddenly thrust forward and Riku ducked to the left to avoid it. He grimaced, biting back a scream. He had forgotten about the wing. It twitched in pain and reaction as while the teen was distracted by it, Ani threw a Force blast at him that launched him out the opening.

Riku managed to turn himself upright and though it hurt like hell, used his wounded wing to guide his fall. He settled on the stone and barely had time to steady himself before Ani leapt down after him. He whirled and got the first strike in.

Ani went on the defense as Riku advanced, never letting up his strikes. While Ani wasn't as lazy in his moves as Dante had been, there was still a casualness to his stance. However, unlike Dante, his expression never changed and his eyes remained fixed on Riku, gaze unwavering. He was not taking any chances.

Likewise, Riku maintained his efficient technique, conserving his movements. A calculating gleam was in his eyes, and he seemed to be thinking one step ahead of him actual action. Unfortunately, so was Ani.

Ani decided he had enough of being on the defensive and changed his stance, taking the offence and pushing Riku back. Tightening his jaw, he stalked forward, raining down blows which the teen easily met. Their blades locked at one point and the two were close enough to see the other's pupils.

There was a silent battle of wills before Riku suddenly backed off, causing the Jedi to stumble forward. Riku shot a dark aura at him. It made contact with the man's shoulder, throwing him back to slam into the stone wall.

While still stunned, Riku advanced on him and backhanded him. Ani went down and to the side but caught himself before his face hit the ground. Pushing up, he twisted around and launched a shien whip kick at the silvered one's calf. The teen fell to one knee.

Ani grinned.

It fell the second Riku looked back up at him. Glowing green iris stared back at him, only a very thin slit of black running though them. He stood gracefully, a light smirk on his face.

Ani stepped back, realizing that this was a bad sign. Sephiroth's eyes did the exact same thing before he did something _really_ big. This was getting dangerous.

"Riku."

The teen grinned.

Ani did not dare look away as he began drawing the Force to him. He was only going to have a second to defend himself from whatever Riku was about to do. That was if he could defend himself. He knew better than to underestimate one of the sons of Jenova.

Swirling vortex of green energy shot up from the ground, surrounding Ani. They encircled him and closed in. He barely managed to leap from the middle and hover above them for a moment. He drew several boulders to him, using them a stepping stoned in the air and ran forward, over Riku's head.

As he passed, Riku flew up awkwardly, damaged wing barely propelling him. Ani threw one of the large stones at him but it was deflected by a dark shield. Another smaller one pegged the teen in the back of the head and he groaned, dropping to the ground. The energy pillars disappeared.

Ani allowed himself and the boulders to fall. He thrust out his hand and corrupted the Force around him into Force lightening. Riku twitched as it struck him but did not react as strongly as most would have.

Way to the Dawn had faded away and Riku struggled against the electricity that was encompassing him. He reached out his hand and opened a dark portal beneath him. He dropped through it and a second later reappeared behind the former Sith lord.

Limbs trembling, he hurled a fire spell into Ani's back. The shirt ignited and Ani threw himself down to douse it. He glared up at the teen with slightly yellowed eyes.

They locked gazes and something clicked. Both breathed heavily and willed themselves to calm down. Neither had intended to use dark powers but they had purely out of reflex. By silent agreement, they reset their minds and started over.

Ani flipped to his feet, lightsaber drawn. Riku summoned his keyblade, pulling his wing in as closely as he could. They faced off, slowly circling in a classic duel stance.

Ani smirked and dropped his blade into a low guard, switching styles. Riku's eyes narrowed but an odd gleam came to them. Then he attacked.

Way to the Dawn swept out and was intercepted with an upswing. Glowing blue tightly circled around the wider blade in an attempt to bat it to the side. Riku held firm, however, and raising the hilt, still angling the end down, flicked the tip forward catching the saber near the pummel.

Ani's grip loosened as the lightsaber bucked in his hand. He pulled back and began a new attack, going in on the right. He brought the saber up, wedging it into the winged tip and using the lock to wrench the keyblade from Riku's grip.

Riku released the handle and the weapon disappeared. Ani lost his balance at the sudden loss and as he stumbled Riku smoothly stepped forward and brought his elbow down on the back of the Jedi's head. He grunted and dropped into an off-roll.

Riku had turned and redrawn the keyblade by the time Ani was on his feet. He stalked forward and again blades meet in a rapid series of clashes. Neither watched the movements of the swords, but studied the other.

Ani suddenly saw an opening and lunged for Riku's left hip. Riku took the hit, biting back his cry. Even as the lightsaber singed his skin, he had Way to the Dawn switched into his left hand and twisted his body to the right so that Ani had to move to finish the strike. This over extended his arm and through his pain, Riku brought the keyblade crashing down on Ani's wrist.

The lightsaber fell away from Ani's hand. Not letting up, Riku shot a snap-kick to the inside of Ani's knee. Then he finished the move by slamming the over-sized hand guard into the base of Ani's neck.

Ani did not get back up.

Riku gasped for a moment and rid himself of his weapon. He heard his name shouted and looked up to see Harry gazing down from the Bailey's window opening. He managed a weak grin up.

Then he fell into unconsciousness.

--0—0--

He slowly blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the annoyingly bright light. Once he could focus, he realized he was in the medical center of the mansion. He turned his head to the right.

Sora smiled brightly. "Morning, Riku."

He tried to sit up but got dizzy.

"Don't." Sora placed a hand against his chest. "You're gonna be weak for a while."

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine." Sora stood carefully and climbed into the small bed beside Riku. "I'm still kinda weak, too."

Riku wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He was so overwhelmingly glad to hear that. Sora snuggled into his arms. "What about the others?"

"We're all here if you had bothered to notice." Ed's voice called from across the room. "I thought I told you to take care of my brother."

"He took care of me, instead."

"We saw that." Harry sat on the chair Sora had been in. "Ed, Gambit, and I watched the whole thing from the roof of the ice cream shop."

"Sephiroth had an aerial view." Sora commented.

"Where is he?" Riku suddenly really wanted to see his brother.

"He left about an hour ago. He said he'd be back."

"Is Al…?"

"I'm good." The younger alchemist stated from the same direction as Ed. "My head still hurts."

"Thank you."

"No need for that." The boy laughed dismissively.

"Yes, there is. You saved me back there and you got seriously hurt in the process." Riku spoke firmly. "A thank you is the least I can do."

"Don't argue with Twilight boy. You'll lose." A new voice laughed.

Riku lifted his head, carefully turning it. Axel was sitting on the examining table, hands hanging limply between his legs. He grinned at Riku.

Riku smiled back. "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course you are." The redhead smirked. "Everyone loves me."

The double doors opened and Sephiroth strode in. His expression was neutral but there was relief in his eyes. "You've awaken."

"Obviously." Ed snickered.

Sephiroth shot a mild glare at the alchemist but quickly returned his attention to his brother. Though he was looking at Riku, he was clearly addressing the room. "Did we learn something from this experience?"

The teens all slowly nodded in rather somber manners.

"Good." Sephiroth crossed his arms in a casual way. "Ani and Vash will be down to see you shortly. Gambit said to inform you it was fun and next time he's running the scenario."

"I'm not doing this again for a long time." Harry put in. There was a general agreement.

"It was fun, though." Ed noted.

Riku had to admit it was but the consequences had been too much. He felt his left shoulder twitch and glanced at the bound ebony wing. Yeah, way too much. "What about Dante?"

Sephiroth paused, choosing his words carefully. "The half-demon will likely remain indisposed for a while longer. His initial damage has been… enhanced."

Riku sighed. "You kicked his ass, didn't you?"

Sephiroth did not deny it.

Riku leaned back and Sora burrowed himself further into his side. The younger one had fallen asleep and that was sounding like a really good idea. He closed his eyes. "At least we won."

--end--

Well, hopefully that was satisfactory for all of you. Thank you for sticking through it and please, please leave your overall opinion. I really loved doing this story. Thank you again.


End file.
